Bishies and Duels
by Dragonheart2
Summary: A story of friendships, battles, pranks, and Bishies. Enjoy reading the adventures of enterprising trainers as they wend their way through the Bishounen and Bishoujo world!
1. Diagnose of a Coyote

Disclaimer: I don't own this story.  
  
Dragonheart: While you are waiting for chapter 23, read this! It was made by my sister who likes to be called Car'e. Hope you enjoy!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Wile E. Coyote is a thirty-two year old single, coyote who walked into my office in need of serious medical attention. he explained that he had fallen off a cliff onto a box of dynamite. he only suffered a few broken bones and four missing teeth. However, he had set up the dynamite to explode before climbing the cliff and as he made his landing, it happened to explode. This caused the severe burns which covered him from head to toe.  
  
Coyote continued his story and went on to tell me how he is obsessed with attempting to catch and devour a purple and gray bird that wanders the deserts and he says haunts his dream, and his thougts of every waking hour.He described a great number of devices and traps he used in his attempts at catching this bird, and now he invaribly experienced how effective they were. He has a habit, he says, of wandering into his own traps.  
  
I could find no records of any medical or familial history and can only go on what Coyote says. He explained how he has suffered numerous pysical afflictions but has always recuperated rather well. He claims to come from a family of thirty, and says he is from the third litter of six.  
  
Coyote showed me evidence of having been employed by Warner Brother Studios for several years. He clamied that certain habits he formed during this occupationhave left him to be in the state he now is in. He did not explain himself on this point.  
  
The meutal status of Mr. Coyote was fond to be about a fith grade level, however, he does not seem to have had much education past a kindergaten level. Coyote was able to communicate his points clearly and seemed relieved to be able to do so.  
  
Coyote was diagnosed with SPMS, Severe Personal Mutalation Syndrome. He does not appear to be have taken seriously any measures to protect himself from bodily injuries. 


	2. A New World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Risika and any character I happen to make up.  
  
Description of Risika: 5'5 in. Black eyes. Blonde hair. Really pale white skin. 16 years old.  
  
A/N: Konichi wa! Welcome to Bishies and Duels the totally revamped version! If you have read this fic before then as you go through you will notice many changes both major and minor.  
  
Also if you want to have a certain character or yourself in this fic please review what you want on. Helpful critisizim is appreciated and flames will be used to cook marshmallows for smores. Yum! ^_^  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Risika pounded on her frozen monitor. "Damnit why does it always do this when I get to where I want to go?" Risika asked the ceiling.  
  
After she hit the monitor another time it unfroze. As she typed in her favorite internet site, a popup banner flashed that had a picture of a anime character that held a sign saying 'Bishonen... the definition has expanded due to fangirls worldwide," she read. "It generally means any anime guy that's cute and somewhat feminine, but masculine characters can and are included in this group of anime.'  
  
She ignored the rest of that paragraph and skipped down to where a link said 'Make me a trainer'. "What the heck," she said aloud, "It's not like my computer could get anything to make it worse considering it is already impossible." She clicked on the link and then her computer froze. "Stupid monitor," Risika muttered as she pounded on the side of it.  
  
Then the monitor colors started swirling together and... "Ahhh!" screamed Risika as she hung from her shirt collar on a tree branch about 6 ft. about the ground.  
  
"What the hell?! Where am I?!", Risika yelled. She then heard a cracking sound and said, "Oh, crap." Then the tree branch broke and she fell to the ground and landed on her right ankle wrong and it twisted. "Ouch.", she said and rubbed her sore ankle. "Where am I?", she wondered aloud.  
  
"You're in the Bishonen world.", said a mysterious voice from behind her. "Doujabou ka? I saw you fall from the tree.", continued the voice. Risika twisted herself around and looked at the speaker. A tall girl with black hair and violet eyes was looking at her worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine thanks.", replied Risika, "The Bishonen world?" "Yes, didn't you read the description on the banner you were sent?", asked the girl.  
  
"Well...", said Risika," I read part of the first paragraph then I clicked on the link that said 'Make me a trainer'."  
  
The girl sighed. She then said "This will take some explaining." "My name is Ariel. I'm a trainer. A trainer is a human, usually a girl since they are the most likely to click on the link, who captures Bioshonen and then battles other trainers. You can, if you wish to stay in this world, go to the Orientation building to learn more," rambled on the odd-eyed trainer.  
  
Risika thought for a moment then asked "But if I am here...then won't my parents miss me?"  
  
Ariel smiled and said "Well actually they think you don't exist. It's complicated but the summary is that as long as you are in this world you don't exist in your world but when you go back it will be like you never left. Don't worry about it for a second"  
  
"Oh.", said Risika,"Well, since I'm already here I guess I will go to this Orientation building." She then asked, "Where is it?"  
  
"I'll just take you there. Every city has one and the nearest city is only about an hours walk from here," Ariel replied.. Do you think you can walk?" Ariel asked with some concern in her voice.  
  
Risika carefully got to her feet and tested her ankle then said, "Yeah, my ankle's just a little sore."  
  
"Ok let's go then," replied Ariel briskly.  
  
They walked for about an hour then they ended up on a dirt road that led into a small town. There was a small sign that said, 'Epoc City.'  
  
"Epoc City? This is a city?" asked Risika with a confused look.  
  
"Well, this is sorta a city for the Bishonen world. Even with all the people coming here, most don't stay all that long and few stay here forever, so most cities aren't that big," replied Ariel. "Well there's the Orientation building. Don't worry about being the only person, there is usually at least one other person there too. I hope to meet ya later. Bye," said Ariel.  
  
"Ok. Thanks so much, Ariel. Bye!" replied Risika. Risika looked apprehensively at the little brick building then walked to the door, opened it with a deep breath, and went in.  
  
Risika walked into a smallish white walled room where two other girls where chatting animatedly. "Hi. My name is Risika. What's your names?" Risika asked a little nervously.  
  
"My name is Cherry," said a girl with long, wavy red hair with a small smile.  
  
"Mine's Angela," said the other girl with dyed blonde hair and pink streaks smiling almost overly cheerfully.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Risika feeling a bit more comfortable after their warm welcome.  
  
As soon as Risika finished speaking, grey-haired man with a long grey mustache entered the room through a door opposite to the one Risika had come through.  
  
"Hello, my name is Dr. Lofstram," he greeted. You are newbies I assume here for the orientation?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes," the three girls answered.  
  
"Well let's get started then shall we? Please follow me.", Dr. Lofstram said as he lead them into a larger room with about 20 desks, a larger desk like one you would find in any old classroom, and a small table with some instruments on it that looked pretty sharp with a strange block like machine.  
  
~I wonder what that is for~, Risika thought looking at the sharp instruments more than a little nervously remembering her last tetnus shot.  
  
"You all had a popup ad for Bishonen and site and you clicked on the link 'Make me a trainer' And the next thing you knew you were in this world correct?", Asked Dr. Lofstram.  
  
The girls all nodded in unison.  
  
"Good. You all are here to become the actual trainers of Bishonen and Bishujo. These characters come from anime, video games, and books. There are a few rules that every trainer should know. #1: Do not go in search of Bishonen cities. We have a pact with them that we do not enter those. If you do enter them then you are subject to whatever they want to do with you and we will not interfere so remeber that. #2: Never capture a Chibi. Capturing a Chibi without the permission of it's parents is looked upon as kidnapping and if you do break this law you will have very powerful creatures after you to retrieve the Chibi and most likely your head as well."  
  
Risika raised her hand and asked, "Sir, what is a Chibi?"  
  
Dr. Lofstram replied, "The Bishonen go through stages. First is Chibi which is equivalent to a human child, then there is the San stage where the bishounen or bishoujo recieve their begining skills, and then at last the sama stage where the bishies recieve their more powerful skills.. Sans and Samas you may capture. There are some rumors of a Seikun stage but it has not yet been proved true or false. #3: To capture Bishonen or Bishujo you must use bishi-balls like in Pokemon. You throw the ball and when it hits the Bishonen or Bishujo it will capture them. If you want to release them then snap the ball in half and the bond between you and your Bishonen will disappear. But do not release all your Bishonens at once unless you want to go home at that moment. Rule #4: Never leave your Bishonen more than 3 miles from you. Only in extreme emergencies can you do this and only for very short periods of time. You are bonded to your Bishonen by your blood and if you leave them for more than 48 hrs more than 3 miles away from you they will either go mad or die. Remember, no more than 3 miles for no more than 48 hrs. Understand?"  
  
The girls all nodded in unison.  
  
"Good. Now all I need now is to take your blood.", Dr. Lofsram said cheerfully. "Don't worry it won't hurt a bit.", he said as he motioned them over to the little table with the machine. The Dr. took a package and unwrapped a needle for extracting blood which was already attached to a small tube.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" asked the Dr.  
  
"Umm.I guess I will go first," said Cherry nervously.  
  
Dr. Lofstram swabbed a spot on her upper arm and then with a sharp pinch and a little sting the blood was taken. He then took out a belt from a drawer in his desk and put the belt and blood into the strange little machine and there was a whirring noise and when it finished making that noise a little green light came on and Dr. Lofstram then opened the machine and the belt had 10 bishi-balls on it. He handed the belt over to Cherry.  
  
Risika went next and she closed her eyes when the needle came close but barely felt anything when it went in.  
  
Angela made a tiny noise as the needle went in and her eyes teared a little.  
  
"One last thing," said Dr. Stromm, "Here are your Dexes. You use these to register your name and description and the Bishonen you capture. You may use these to call other trainers as well. Goodbye and goodluck girls!"  
  
"Thanks Dr. Lofstram!" the girls chorused and took their dexes and went out of the Orientation building.  
  
Risika and her friends stood outside the building and spent about a frustrating hour programming their dexes. Finally after they finished they exchanged dex numbers and tested them out.  
  
"Wow", said Cherry, "This is so cool!!"  
  
Angela asked, "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Gather supplies?", suggested Risika.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Angela.  
  
The girls walked around the town gathering food, clothes, and other nessesary things for traveling on foot. Angela found a map and added to her growing collection. They spent 4 and half hours walking around town doing all this.  
  
"So what now?", asked Angela.  
  
"I guess we go find Bishonen.", said Cherry.  
  
"Do you want to go together?", asked Risika.  
  
"Yeah!", said Angela, "That way things will be easier than if we were on our own, safer too probably."  
  
"Ok, so we go together. But where do we go?", asked Cherry.  
  
Angela pulled out her map. "Let's see...", Angela said, "Up North 2 miles is Dragonball Z territory. I don't want to go there really. 7 miles South is Fushigi Yuugi territory. A mile East is Rouroni Kenshin territory. And 4 miles West is Trigun territory. Which one do you vote for, Risika?"  
  
Risika thought for a moment and then said, "I'm torn between South and East. Both have really great Bishonen characters. I'll go with whichever you two decide on."  
  
Cherry said, "How about South? Fushigi Yuugi was always my favorite anime. I really want a Tasuki."  
  
Angela rolled up her map and said, "South it is then."  
  
The girls walked out of the South entrance of Epoc City and after 2 and a half hours Angela announced, "We are now in Fushigi Yuugi territory."  
  
Risika looked at the sky and said, "It's gonna be dark in about an hour. Shouldn't we start making camp? We have food and shelter in the capsules but we will need wood and tinder for a fire."  
  
The other girls agreed with Risika's suggestion and Cherry opened the tent, refrigerator, and sleeping bag capsules and set those up while the other 2 girls gathered fire wood.  
  
It was dark soon and the girls were grateful for the fire's warmth since the night had turned chilly. "This sorta reminds me of camping with my parents, except somehow things are quieter.", said Angela.  
  
"It's because there are no planes or cars anywhere. I wonder if they even have planes and cars in this world?", said Risika.  
  
"Probably they do since some Bishonen are from our time and from the future.", answered Cherry.  
  
"That's true. But if so, where are these things?", asked Risika.  
  
"Maybe they keep to their territories completly and don't travel outside except when they are captured.", said Cherry.  
  
"You're probably right.", said Risika.  
  
After Cherry and Angela fell asleep Risika got up and walked around the campsite a bit. "Can't sleep.", muttered Risika, "I never did like camping." Suddenly she heard a noise in the bushes, something like, "Move your elbow out of my face no da." and "Can't move at all baka!". She moved quitely over to investigate and found a Chichiri and a Tasuki arguing. It looked like the blue-haired monk and the flame-haired bandit had teleported to this spot but had gotten stuck due to the monk's strange habit of landing in uncomfortable places.  
  
"Perfect." whispered Risika to herself. She quietly moved back to camp and woke up the two sleeping girls. "There's a Tasuki and a Chichiri trapped in the bushes. Perfect setup for us.", Risika whispered.  
  
Cherry was awake and had a bishie-ball in her hand in an instant.  
  
Angela though said groggily, "You and Cherry can have them. I just want sleep."  
  
The two other girls looked each other and shrugged then they sneaked back to where Risika had found the two Bishonen. "You want Tasuki right?", Risika asked Cherry.  
  
"Yeah.", answered Cherry.  
  
"Good.", said Risika, "Let's do this." The two girls threw their balls and captured the two trapped Bishonen. 


	3. A New Friend and a Duel

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Risika, Cherry, Angela, and any other character I happen to make up.  
  
Note: Fushigi Yuugi rules! *cough* Many thanks to my reviewers, your support is much appreciated. ^_^ I am glad you like it. Incidently, Songwind, Tasuki and Chichiri are my favorite Seishies, besides Nakago of course. (Dragon armour is so classy)  
  
Readers, please read Songwind's fic while you are reading this if you haven't already cause it will help everything make sense that is about to happen. (I am too lazy to explain things you see.) Read, enjoy, review! ~.~ denotes Someone thinking  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The girls had a victory dance after catching their Bishonen. "Should we let them out now?", asked Risika.  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Cherry. "Tasuki, come out!", she commanded and the flame-haired Seishi popped out of the bishie-ball looking extremely confused.  
  
*Tasuki makes a few remarks that really aren't suitable for children's ears.*  
  
Cherry promtly glomps him. "Oh I just loooooovvvvve you!!!", she says ecstatically.  
  
Risika looks at Tasuki with pity than says, "Chichiri, come out!"  
  
The blue-haired monk pops out in SD form. "Meow!", says the befuddled monk.  
  
Risika resisted the urge to glomp him. ~Must..resist.temptation!.Oh what the heck!~ Risika glomps her favorite bishie. "Oh I'm so lucky, I'm so lucky!", Risika babbles.  
  
Cherry says, "Risika, shouldn't we go back to camp? I mean. we do need a little rest 'cause we're within 5 hrs walking distance of Dubois City, so Angela says. And, umm, you might wanna let Chichiri breathe a little."  
  
Risika let's go of Chichiri blushing. "Gomen, Chichiri", she apologized.  
  
"Angela?", Tasuki asked curiously.  
  
"Our friend.", answers Cherry.  
  
"There's more of them no da?", mutters Chichiri to himself as he caught his breath.  
  
When the girls got to the camp they saw that Angela had already gotten back to sleep and made signs to each other to be quiet. The girls gave their bishies two of the extra sleeping bags then they crawled back into their own.  
  
The next morning, Angela awoke to the wonderful music of a choir of professional snorers. She stared at the two new additions to her group. "Wow.", was all she could manage to say. Chichiri was the only one who wasn't making noise to rival a full chorus of bullfrogs.  
  
"Ugh, who knew that the human vocal cords could produce such noise?", said someone perched on a tree above her.  
  
Angela looked up and saw a strange girl with black hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?", Angela asked.  
  
"My name is Anastasia. I'm a trainer. Whose Bishonen are those two?", asked the girl curiously.  
  
"Tasuki belongs to the red haired girl who's name is Cherry and Chichiri belongs to the black haired girl, she's Risika", replied Angela.  
  
"Cool. So you are newbies?", Anastasia questioned Angela.  
  
"Yeah. I don't even have my first Bishie yet. We've been in this world only one day though so I am hopeful", Angela answered.  
  
Cherry cracked one eye open and looked over at Angela. "Who are you talking to?", asked the girl sleepily.  
  
"Another trainer. Her name is Anastasia.", replied Angela. Cherry sat up and waved a little at Anastasia.  
  
Anastasia waved back cheerily.  
  
Cherry rolled out of her sleeping bag and began poking her Bishie. "Wakey, wakey Tasuki-chan!", said Cherry.  
  
Tasuki jumped up and drew out his tessen. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!", he yelled angrily.  
  
Cherry asked Angela, "Isn't chan the proper ending to his name?"  
  
Angela giggled and said, "No! San is! Chan would be for a little kid!"  
  
Cherry face vaulted. "Gomen, Tasuki. My japanese is really horrible.", apologized Cherry.  
  
"It's ok.", said Tasuki rubbing the back of his head embarressedly.  
  
Chichiri suddenly woke up and jumped out of his bag. "So where are we going today no da?", he said cheerily.  
  
Everyone jumped.  
  
"Don't scare me like that Chichiri-san!", exclaimed Angela who had a hand over her heart. "I think I almost had a heart attack", she muttered to herself.  
  
Risika yawned and finnally rolled out of her sleeping bag.  
  
"So does anyone feel like breakfast?", Angela asked.  
  
"HAI!", everyone said.  
  
"Good. So what should I fix?", Angela muttered to herself, "Maybe flapjacks with syrup and eggs?" "That's sounds good and it's fairly easy to whip up", Angela concluded. "Ok, Risika and Chichiri, you go get some water. Cherry and Tasuki, you two go find some fire wood. Remember it has to be dry and not green wood. Hop to it!", Angela commanded her friends quickly.  
  
"Can I do anything?", asked Anastasia.  
  
"Sure. Tell me about yourself, what you have done in this world so far, and how long you have been in this world.", replied Angela who was rummaging in the refrigerator for eggs, milk, and syrup.  
  
"Ok. Well I got in this world about 3 months ago actually. . I was at home, bored as can be, and then I got this pop-up, read it, clicked on the "Make me a trainer.", and poof! I'm in this cool world and cute guys walking around everywhere! I have so far captured 3 Bishonen. They are Vash, Yuji and Inu-Yasha", replied Anastasia.  
  
"You have an Inu-Yasha?", said Angela wistfully.  
  
"Yeah. My Bishies are all tired from a battle we had yesterday so they are in their balls resting.", said Anastasia.  
  
Chichiri and Risika returned with the water. "Here you are Angela. Anything else we can do?", Risika asked.  
  
"Make a fire pit." Angela replied.  
  
Cherry and Tasuki then turned up with the firewood.  
  
After the firepit was made, due to the efforts of Chichiri, Risika, Tasuki and Cherry, Angela asked Tasuki to light the fire with his tessen.  
  
Tasuki pulled out his tessen and said dramatically, "Stand back everyone! Rlekka Shin'en!" Fire burst out of his tessen and the firewood caught fire and unfortunately he also singed Cherry.  
  
"Tasuki...", said Cherry who pulled a frying pan out of nowhere.  
  
"Oops..", Tasuki muttered and then he was being chased around by Cherry who was trying to hit him with her cooking weapon while he fended her off with his tessen.  
  
Angela smiled to herself as she finished preparing breakfast. The group sat down to their meal after they calmed Cherry down a little, though she still was glaring dagger and swords at Tasuki, and began to eat.  
  
"Wow, Angela, you're a good cook!", exclaimed Risika.  
  
"Thanks. The flapjacks I made entirely with milk instead of water for more nutrition. And..", Angela babbled on about her cooking techniques for the rest of breakfast time.  
  
After an hour of repacking and cleaning the campsite, our heros were on their way again on a search for Bishies. (A/N: I just had to say that! ^_^)  
  
Angela was keeping her eye out for a Soi since the lightning warrioress of Seiryu was her favorite when it came to powers, Hotohori won though when it came to looks. (A/N: Hotohori...*sobs* He's way too noble!)  
  
Cherry was chatting with Anastasia about strategies and favorite characters. "I'm so lucky to get my very favorite Bishie on my first try!" exclaimed Cherry.  
  
"Yeah, you were really lucky.", agreed Anastasia. "My first bishie was a Zalgadis from Slayers. I let him go since he was causing alot of trouble...", Anastasia trailed off sadly.  
  
Risika stares at the sky while she is walking along paying no attention to her feet and trips (A/N: go figure) over a tree root in the path and lands on her face. "Itai," says Risika as she checks her nose to make sure it isn't broken.  
  
"Doujabou ka?," askes Chichiri.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.", replies Risika.  
  
"Cherry do you want to duel?", asks Anastasia suddenly.  
  
"What?", says Cherry confused.  
  
"You know, have our Bishies fight. It would be a good learning experience for you", says Anastasia.  
  
"Won't they get hurt?", asks Cherry worriedly looking at her Tasuki.  
  
"Nah, someone took care of that problem a long time ago. At most they will recieve a headache if they get knocked out. I have medicine to take care of that though", says Anastasia.  
  
"Well, I guess. I only have Tasuki though, wouldn't your three Bishies defeat him?" asks Cherry.  
  
"Don't worry, you can only have an equal number of bishies facing off", replies Anastasia.  
  
"I guess I will duel you then.", says Cherry. The red-headed girl then calls over Tasuki, who was walking ahead of everyone else, to come back. "Anastasia and I are going to duel.", announces Cherry.  
  
"I'll be using Inu-Yasha for this one.", says Anastasia to Cherry. The black haired girl pulls out one of her Bishie-balls and commands, "Come out, Inuyasha!"  
  
Out of the ball pops out a dog-eared, silver-haired, big sword carrying hanyou. (A/N: A hanyou is a half youkai. In other words: He is a half demon. For info on him...just do a google search or something. I like the image search too...*grins* He is one of my favorite anime characters with his half-brother, Sesshou-Maru who is a full yokai. Some people call Sesshoumaru "Fluffy" I personally think they are just asking for their heads to part from their necks. -_-')  
  
"What?", he asks curtly.  
  
Anastasia starts explaining, "We are dueling with another trainer. Her Bishie is a Tasuki who weilds an iron fan that shoots fire and is a very dangerous person. He is human but is a super human you could say. He is a Suzaku Seishi from Fushigi Yuugi and has a short temper and is a good fighter. And-"  
  
Inu-Yasha cuts her off, "Ok, ok! Man, don't you EVER stop talking?!"  
  
Anastasia mutters, "No." She turned to Cherry and said, "Ok, we need to find a clear spot about 50 by 20 feet long so they have room to battle."  
  
"Alright", Cherry said.  
  
The trainers searched for a bit for a clearing large enough to use for battle. They found one about ten minutes later that was of proper size andstood about 30 ft away from each other with their Bishies positioned in front of them.  
  
"Ok this is just a friendly duel so no money is to be exchanged", said Anastasia, "So, whoever's Bishie outlasts the other wins?"  
  
Cherry shrugged, "Sure."  
  
"Let's duel then.", said Anastasia with a smile. "Go, Inu-Yasha! Attack now!", commanded Anastasia.  
  
The half-demon ran, closing in the distance between him in Tasuki in a heart beat and slashed at him with 'Claws of Steel'. Tasuki ducked below his attack and drew his tessen and kept it folded and stabbed upward at the unprepared Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was hit hard in the stomach and he gasped in pain and doubled over but then straightened and struck out with his fist at Tasuki. Tasuki tried to dodge but ended up taking the hit on his left jaw which knocked him to the ground. (A/N: You who know who Inu-Yasha is might wonder why Inuyasha isn't using his Tetsusaiga. Well, that's because he get's the best attacks from the Testusaiga in the sama stage. He is in san stage right now as is Tasuki. So it basically means that Inuyasha is just using his normal powers and the Testusaiga is just a really, really big sword while Tasuki's fan isn't diamond hard, just iron.)  
  
"What d'ya think you're doing?!", yelled Tasuki, "It ain't that easy to beat me!"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled at him and steps into a defensive posture. "Let's see if you can hit me, auhou." (A/N: Is it just me or do you see an uncanny resemblance between Tasuki and Inuyasha in some areas? Like temper and the way they fight and are reckless?) Tasuki growled back showing his fangs (A/N: No, he isn't a vampire. He does remind me of a kitsune yokai though.) and shouted his fire spell, "Rlekka Shin'en!"  
  
Inu-Yasha doged Tasuki's fire attack quickly not even getting singed. "Have to try better than that auhou!" Inu-Yasha taunted Tasuki.  
  
"Then how about this?!" Tasuki yelled as he used his super fast Seishi speed and using his tessen like a sword to strike Inu-Yasha in the ribs.  
  
Inu-Yasha gasped in pain but recovered quickly enough from the blow to return one of his own. "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he slashed Tasuki on his upper arm.  
  
"Oh, no Tasuki!" Cherry cried out seeing her Bishie wounded.  
  
"Tch! Think that is enough to stop me?!" ,Tasuki said angrily, "I'm just getting started!"  
  
"Then hurry up attack me auhou." Inu-Yasha said in a bored tone.  
  
Tasuki spread out his tessen, aimed it at Inu-Yasha, and shouted, "Rlekka Shin'en!"  
  
Inu-Yasha allowed the fire to burn his left arm a little.  
  
~Huh? Inu-Yasha could have dodged that fire easily! What's he planning?~, Anastasia thought.  
  
Inu-Yasha dug his claws into the burn, coating his claws with blood, then shouted, "Claws of Blood!", flinging daggers made of his blood at Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki was a bit unprepared for that attack and took the full brunt of the attack. He staggered and dropped to one knee. "Heh, heh You think that's enough? You think you can defeat me?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that", Inu-Yasha smirked as he pulled his sword out.  
  
"Whoah, that thing doesn't look that big in the sheath...", Tasuki muttered staring at the transformed sword.  
  
"What's the matter, huh? You were talking all big just a moment ago auhou. Surely you don't want to give up now?" Inu-Yasha taunted the red-haired bishie.  
  
"Hell no! I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve!" Tasuki flung back as he activated his fire spell. A ring of fire circled around Tasuki and a corresponding one rose up around Inu-Yasha in a pillar of fire.  
  
"You think that's gonna stop me auhou?", Inu-Yasha snarled as he stepped through the fire.  
  
"Well, I did actually", Tasuki said then dodged as Inu-Yasha attacked.  
  
The audience watched in awe as Inu-Yasha attacked Tasuki ferociously again and again. Tasuki dodged most of the hanyou's attacks until finnally he was hit hard in the gut by the Tetsusaiga. The red-haired Seishi doubled over in pain clutching his abodomen gasping.  
  
Inu-Yasha raised his sword again to deal a final blow when-  
  
Cherry shouted "No! That's enough! Stop!"  
  
Inu-Yasha halted his attack in mid-swing. He sheathed his sword quickly with a "Feh!" while Tasuki straightened slowly.  
  
Tasuki gasped breathlessly, "No! I was about to have him!"  
  
Cherry replied severly, "Sweetie, face reality. You were toast!"  
  
Anastasia went over to her bishie to bandage his burnt and bleeded arm.  
  
"See that? No puny human is ever going to beat me!", Inu-Yasha bragged to his trainer.  
  
"Yes, yes. You were wonderful", Anastasia said distractedly as she finished bandaging his arm. She then reached up and felt his ears.  
  
Inu-Yasha sweat-dropped and disappeared into his bishie-ball with a "Feh! Women!"  
  
Tasuki waved off all medicines Cherry offered him and disappeared into his own bishie-ball to heal.  
  
Angela came forward to the two trainers with Risika and Chichiri. "Anastasia? What was that attack Inu-Yasha did with those red daggers?", Angela asked curiously.  
  
"Those are daggers he makes with his blood", Anastasia replied.  
  
"Eww he hit him with his blood?!", Angela cried disgustedly.  
  
"What? Never read or saw Inu-Yasha before?", Risika asked.  
  
"No. I've read only Shojo and Shounen Jump mangas", Angela repled.  
  
"That was a great duel! I am glad you agreed to allow this fight!", Anastasia said shaking Cherry's hand. "I would like to travel with you all. Will you allow me to join your group?", Anastasia asked.  
  
The other three girls nodded.  
  
"You're welcome to join us for as long as you like", Angela said.  
  
The group then continued their journey on the search for more bishies.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*  
  
Dragonheart: Well I hope y'all enjoyed that. Battle scenes are difficult. I wasn't gonna put the sword in but my sister 'convinced' me. *rubs her twisted arm*  
  
Dante: *aside to the reviewers* She didn't really twist her arm ya know!  
  
Dragonheart: *glares at Dante* They didn't have to know that! *smiles at her readers* There is a nice little purple button at the bottom of this web page. See it? Please push it and say what you think of this new revision even if it is just a few words. 2 reviews are requiered for the next chapter to appear. 


	4. Interesting Things Happen

Disclaimer: Does this look like it's mine? Thought not.

Dragonheart: I'm so sorry! I know I said two reviews, but for some reason I can't login! This chapter was uploaded by my good fellow writer, Sailor Kagome! Much praise goes to her! 

Here are the review replies:

Trillium: Who could ever do that may I ask, Trill-chan?

Dragonlady Supreme: Glad everyone now knows the color of the review button. Speaking of which, thanks so much for all your reviews! You're support is ecstatically received every time I see your name on the review list!

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

It was around 1 o'clock in the afternoon when something odd happened to our trainers. They were walking down the path on their search for bishies when they saw in the distance a group of bishies with young, red-haired trainer who was throwing stones into a puddle. As they came closer they could dimly hear her saying, "Stupid people... stupid gym... we didn't do THAT much damage!" The odd trainer then noticed the group of trainers and bishies approaching her and yelled at them, "What are you looking at?"

Risika said nervously, "Uhh, nothing! Nothing at all! We're just passing by! See ya!"

The red-haired trainer narrowed her eyes at her then declared, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Risika, the fluff-brain that she is, immediately replied, "Ok! Wait! No! I mean, I only have one bishie!"

The challenging trainer smirked evilly and said, "That's alright. I'll just use my Hikitsu." A handsome, icy purple haired bishie with an eyepatch glared at his trainer.

"Umm, well, I'll be using Chichiri," Risika said.

"Then let's get this duel over with!" the red-haired trainer said. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Isolde," she continued.

The two duelers stood in the road 30 ft away from each other with their bishies who were going to duel in front of them. "Last chance to back out, girl.", said Isolde.  
  
Risika replied, "No chance I am backing away from this."  
  
"Very well.", smirked Isolde, "Prepare to lose. Hikitsu, attack!"  
  
Hitkitsu closed his eyes and sent out his chi and snakes made of ice appeared and rapidly shot towards Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri put up a shield instantly and the snakes hit it and bounced off, and they attacked again but could not penetrate the shield. Chichiri concentrated his chi into a ball and shot it at the Genbu Seishi.  
  
Hikitsu managed to absorb of the blast and bled it off into the air, which crackled with lightning and an ice bolt shot back to break against Chichiri's shield. Hikitsu sent another barrage of snakes at Chichiri to distract him while he sent creeper of ice silently under the ground beneath the shield.  
  
Chichiri smiled beneath his mask as he watched the frontal assault frizzled again against his shield and then he gasped in surprise as the creeper of ice grabbed his ankle and shot upward to freeze his foot in a block of ice that slowly crept upwards so it would eventually encase him.  
  
Hikitsu smiled coldly and said, "Time is almost up, mage, soon you will be encased in ice and you will slowly stop breathing and die."  
  
Isolde said, "Uh, Hikitsu, you can't kill him."  
  
Hikitsu whined, "What? Why not? I want to!"  
  
Isolde rolled her eyes and said, "Oh for heavens sake just let him go blockhead."  
  
Hikitsu said, "So, do I win?"  
  
"Not yet na no da!", shouted Chichiri as he hit the ice with his staff. (A/N: Anyone know the Japanese name for a monk's staff?) The ice shattered and the monk's foot was free.  
Chichiri sent another chi blast at Hikitsu, this one far larger than his previous one, and it struck Hikitsu hard.  
  
The Genbu Seishi flew backwards from the blast and landed on his back. "Itai", Hikitsu said. Isolde looked worried for a moment.  
  
Chichiri asked, "Daijoubu ka? Can you continue?"  
  
Hikitsu shook his head, "I cannot."  
  
Isolde said, "Then this duel is over." The girl hurried over to her bishie then and got out a fist aid kit from a cabinet capsule. After a few minutes, Isolde said he would be fine very soon. "Hikitsu, return!", commanded Isolde, and the Genbu Seishi returned to his bishi-ball so that he would heal faster. "I guess I will have to travel with you for a week.", said Isolde, "Since I lost I am now your servant for one week."  
  
Risika grinned and said, "Alright! First, let's get going, there is at least 5 hrs of sunlight left so we can walk for at least another 3 hrs."  
  
The others agreed to this course of action and continued on their journey to where ever they think they are going.

  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~Sunset the same day~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Isolde practically grinded her teeth as she was finishing up the dishes, she would have been cooking but-  
  
~+~+~+~+~+ *Flashback* ~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"Ahh! The oil's on fire!", shouted Angela.  
  
"I'll put it out!", yelled Isolde. The girl then grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over the flaming oil. Oops, big mistake. A fireball whooshed out and singed everyone in a 5 ft radius, the people who were singed: Angela and Isolde.  
  
Angela raised up a shaky hand and touched her pink and blonde hair that was now crispy fried then she looked over at Isolde. "You.", said Angela seemingly calm. Isolde looked at her nonplussed. "YOU!", screamed Angela who ran at Isolde with her hands into claws.  
  
"Ahh!", Isolde yelled and she ran for her life and her hair.  
  
Everyone else just went O.O  
  
Tasuki asked no one in particular, "I wonder who's gonna cook now?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~*End Flashback*~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

  
Isolde growled and thought, "Dammit! It's all Risika's fault!", as she wiped the last dish and put it in a cabinet and shut the door so the cabinet turned back into a capsule. The girl was conveniently forgetting that she challenged the trainers and the girl merely accepted the challenge and agreed to the same stakes of course.  
  
Cherry had ended up cooking. She had put a pot of water over and open pit and commanded Tasuki to use his tessen to heat the water. She then had poured the steaming hot water into Ramen-in-a-cup and THEN the BAKA put the Ramen into HANDWASH dishes!  
  
Isolde was mad, but she couldn't do anything, at least not until her week of servitude was up. It was now late and everyone lay down to sleep. Isolde returned all her bishies into their balls and then she lay down and fell asleep instantly.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~Dawn the next day~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Morning light crept through the trees and hit Cherry's eyes, awakening the redhead.  
  
The girl yawned and stretched until her back made a satisfying pop. She rolled out of her sleeping bag and packed it up.  
  
Angela was already up and was making coffee with Chichiri. The other bishie and Risika and Isolde were still sawing logs. "Good morning!", greeted Angela.

"Morn'in." , mumbled Cherry, still half asleep.  
  
"Want some coffee? It should be ready in a minute.", said Angela.  
  
"Sure, what type?", asked Cherry.

"Jamocha fudge with hazelnut.", replied Angela. (A/N: Mmm, I love that stuff, it's the elixir of life I tell you.) Angela took the kettle off the fire and opened a cabinet capsule and removed two coffee mugs that were cutely decorated with kitties and balloons. She poured the coffee into the cups and handed one to Cherry.  
  
"Thanks.", said Cherry and she sipped the coffee cautiously.  
  
"Milk?", asked Angela.

"No thanks.", replied Cherry.  
  
"Should we wake up the other?", said Angela, "They really shouldn't waste such a lovely morning sleeping."  
  
"If you want to you can, I wouldn't suggest it though. It is a nice morning, I hope it doesn't rain today. Do you know how far it is to the next city?", asked Cherry.  
  
"I would say about 3 days away. It is called Waterslide City, a famous resort area. Trainers and bishies go there to relax from their journeys and duels. I suggest we stay there only overnight. I a bishie in 5 days or I will not be able to stay in this world remember?", said Angela seriously.   
  
Cherry looked at Angela. "I forgot about that rule."  
  
Angela jumps up and dusts herself off. "Well! I am off to find myself a Bishie! Tell everyone else where I've gone!"  
  
"Hold on there!", commands Cherry, "I'm gonna go with ya!"  
  
Angela asks, "Umm... but what about the others?"  
  
"I'll tell them where we are going, and we might as well drag Tasuki-san along with us. Let's wake them up.", replies Cherry. The girls poke and prod everyone awake and tells them what they intend to do. They all nod and fall back asleep, except for poor Tasuki, who was dragged off with the two hyper-active girls on their Bishie-finding quest.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~A very long hour later~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

  
"This is wonderful.", announces Angela who was ankle deep in mud. The girls had stumbled into a swamp and were now very dirty as a result. To make things worse, there were alot of midges and mosquitoes around biting them. (A/N: What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?!)  
  
Tasuki has a disgusted look on his face as he smacks a mosquito dead on his wrist. "This is pointless. Shouldn't we return to a better place?", says Tasuki.  
  
"No! I heard something this way and we are GOING TO GET IT!", yells Angela, still hyper from the sugar loaded coffee.  
  
Cherry trudges through the smelly mud to a grassy bank and stands on the grass and wipes her boots clean. "The noise we heard was around here somewhere."  
  
Angela nods and join her on the bank. "I hope it's a Bishie!"  
  
Tasuki just rolls his eyes and asks, "Why don't you climb one of these *insert word of your choice here* cotton wood trees and find out?!"  
  
Angela looks surprised, "I never thought of that."  
  
The blonde and pink haired girl runs over to the nearest tree and starts climbing it. When she reached a reasonable height, she tensed up in excitement and then climbed down as fast as she could. She ran back over to Cherry and whispered, "I see the Bishie that made the noise...it was Suboshi-san! And what's more, Amiboshi-san is there too!"  
  
Cherry grins and says, "Let's sneak up on them and capture them, ne?"  
  
Angela grins back and nods happily.  
  
The girls wave Tasuki over and explain what they are going to do.  
  
"Wait, aren't you gonna have me duel them?", Tasuki asks confusedly.  
  
"We would.", replies Angela, "Except I can't afford you maybe losing."  
  
"Oh.", Tasuki says. Then he sits down on a rock and says, "I'll wait here for you then. Good luck Angela-chan."  
  
Angela ^_^'s and then pokes Cherry to say she is ready. The girls sneak towards the unaware green haired twins slowly so as to not alert the Bishies to their presence.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~Meanwhile back with the other trainers~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The other part of the happy (A/N: Except for one obvious person.) group woke up around 10 am well rested.   
  
Isolde opened a refrigerator capsule and tossed Chichiri and Risika some yogurt smoothies. Chichiri stared at his wondering how to open it till Risika took pity on him and did it for him. They ate their breakfast quietly then cleaned up. They sat in a circle then and said nothing for a bit then Risika asked Isolde, "Aren't you going to bring out your Bishies?"  
  
"Not right now.", replies Isolde shortly.  
  
"Oh.", says Risika. They are silent for a few more minutes then Risika asks Isolde, "How many duels have you won?"  
  
Isolde glares at her, "I have won 47 duels and lost 1."  
  
Risika blinks, "47 wins? Wow! That's really good! How did you do it?"  
  
Isolde says, "I trained my Bishies non-stop since the first time I got them, I cared for them, bought them equipment to up their powers, and bonded with them to make us an invincible fighting team, at least, invincible until you came along."  
  
Risika looks at her angrily, "Hey! You're the one who challenged us! You should have been prepared to be defeated! It's not like you are some god! No one is totally undefeatable! Everyone has a weakness!"  
  
Isolde glares at her, ''I am training to become a master! I will enter a tournament after I have 50 wins and then battle to become the #1 duelist!" (A/N: Uh oh... she now sounds like Kaiba... I'm in trouble.)  
  
The two trainers exchange glares while Chichiri meditates, waiting for the two other trainers to return.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~Back in the Swamp~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The girls stare at each other. "We got them.", whispers Angela.  
  
"Yeah.", replies Cherry, "YES!!! Wahoo! I got two bishies now! I've got Amiboshi-chan!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Angela grins and cackles maniacally, "I got Suboshi! Bwahaha!"  
  
Tasuki looks over from his rock at the two raving fan-girls. He shakes his head sadly, "Poor guys, they are not gonna like this one bit."  
  
"Shall we let them out?", asks Angela.  
  
"Oh, yes!", replies Cherry, "Amiboshi come out!", the red-headed trainer commands.  
  
The green-haired Seiryuu Seishi pops out of his bishie-ball and stares dazedly at Cherry. "Who are you and what just happened?"  
  
"I caught you.", explains Cherry.  
  
The poor bishie looks horrified and looks around wildly. "Where's my brother?!", he demands.  
  
"In here.", says Angela tapping her bishie-ball. "Suboshi come out!", commands the girl.  
  
The other green-haired bishie pops out and looks at Angela then at the ball and a look of acceptance passes across his face.  
  
"So...", says Cherry, "I'm Cherry, and this is my friend Angela, and that is Tasuki sitting over there on the rock."  
  
The two new Bishies look over at their mortal enemy, the Suzaku Seishi and Suboshi glared at him.  
  
Angela notices his hostility and says, "Don't you dare hurt him Suboshi- chan!"  
  
Suboshi just nodded but still glared at the flame-haired Seishi who just grins back at him.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to camp?", suggest Angela.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry! Lunch time!", agrees Cherry.  
  
The girls arrived back in the camp around noon tired, hungry, and very very happy.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Dragonheart: Well, what did ya think? 

Hikitsu: *glares at Dragonheart and her muse* Why did I lose?

Dante: *shrugs* She likes Chichiri alot.

Hikitsu: *folds his arms and pouts*

Dragonheart: There is a psychological reason why Isolde and her bishie lost, you just don't get to find out yet. 2 reviews to the next chapter.


	5. Waterslide City

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sorry. 

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Cherry showed off their two new bishies to Isolde and Anastasia, while Angela made some decent food. 

The trainers spent the afternoon resting their feet and talking. 

That night at dinner, Isolde was sulking, she didn't like how many more dishes she would have to wash. She let out her bishies from their balls so they could eat.

The large crowd of bishies gathered around like vultures waiting for their share. (A/N: Don't know why that came out...it just did.) After much staring, Isolde's bishie, Seto Kaiba, asked who the two new greenhaired bishies were. Cherry and Angela told again the story of how they caught them, their names, and a little about their history in Fushigi Yuugi.

"Wow," said Risika, "They are so cool!"

"Absolutely amazing!" agreed Anastasia, "You really should try getting all the Seiryu Seishi and Suzaku Seishi, in a team duel, they are practically unbeatable!"

"Team duel?" asked Angela.

"Yeah, you have a mass fight really, it takes alot of talent, teamwork, and lots and lots of training to get your bishies anywhere near fighting together. Team dueling is the elite of the elite dueling. The sides do have to be equal. There can be a number in these teams from 3 to 7. They have to be able to work together, almost like volleyball," said Isolde suddenly.

"Is that what you had been doing?" asked Risika.

"Yes," Isolde replied, "I want to compete in the Master Duelist Tournament. There will be only 6 winners. To compete you just register, and then the big showdown can begin."

"Sounds great to me. Do you have to duel by teams?" asked Angela.

"No. If you lose even once in that tournament though, you're out for good," said Isolde.

"I want to try this out. What about you girls?" asked Cherry. 

"It does sound like fun, and alot of work. We will need more bishies... Yeah, what the heck, I want to do this too," said Risika.

Angela thought for a moment before replying, "I would like to compete as well."

Isolde shook her head, "The tournament doesn't start for another two months. Wait to register until you have at least five well-trained bishies with you. If you don't, you'll be slaughtered in the first round. There is a gym at that resort city you are going to, Aquarius Areana. I was there last week. The trainer there is Martha Bates. Her bishies are really good. She has Nuriko in San stage, Heero in Sama stage, Yami-Yugi in San stage, Ashitaka in San stage, Kamui in Sama stage, Sango in San stage, and Faith in San stage. She only duels one on one so you all should be ok."

"And only Sama's can fight Sama's and San's fight San's right?" asked Angela worriedly.

"Correct," said Anastasia, "Cause most Sama's can kick any San's butt all over the field unless it's a Nakago-san or someone who is exceptionally powerful, like Chichiri for that matter."

"So my Chichiri could beat a Sama?" asked Risika excitedly.

"Yeah, technically, he could. But of course he will not fight a Sama until he is one too," said Anastasia.

"Shouldn't we go to sleep now? We will get up before dawn tomorrow so we need alot of sleep tonight," said Angela.

The group groaned at the thought of getting up so early, but quickly cleaned up dinner and went to sleep.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~A few days later~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Our heros arrived at Waterslide City with no further incidents. Isolde was much relieved that she had only one day left as that...that...GIRL'S servant. Washing dishes is very tiring, especially when you are washing for ALOT of hungry bishies and trainers. (A/N: And nasty. I hate washing dishes by hand.)

The first thing the tired travelers did was rent a few hotel rooms at a Hampton Inn. Isolde was ecstatic to learn that they would eat at a restaurant that night. ~No more dishes! Waiii!!!!~, she thought.

After making themselves suitably presentable, the trainers and Chichiri and Tasuki went to dinner.

@#@#@ #@#@ Inside A Uber Cool Restaurant #@#@#@#@#@

"Wow, this place is so cool!" exclaimed Risika staring at the Forbidden City. (A/N: We used to have a really cool Chinese restaurant called that. *sniff* It went out of business though, really a shame. They had the best crab cheese wontons, or Rangoon as some call it...I don't really know the correct term.)

"Yeah," agreed Anastasia nodding her head while looking at the fancy restaurant in something akin to awe.

"Would you like smoking or non-smoking?" a cheerful looking hostess asked of the trainers. 

"Non-smoking, please," replied Angela.

"This way please," said the hostess and she lead them to a booth.

"Thank you," said Angela.

"Your waiter will be you shortly," said the hostess and she left. 

Tasuki and Chichiri looked around the restaurant interestedly. "This looks like a place fit for royalty!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Hai no da," agreed Chichiri.

The girls opened up their menus and then had the difficult decision of deciding what in the world to eat. Cherry pointed out that they had Mongolian beef and said she wanted that. (A/N: Ok, no more descriptions of food. I am getting hungry.)

Their waiter came and brought them water and Jasimine tea and the girls and two bishies placed their orders.

"It's so nice to be somewhere peaceful and quiet," remarked Angela. A loud crash then was heard in the streets.

"What was that?" asked Cherry excitedly trying to lean over both Tasuki and Isolde to get a better look towards the window on the other side of the room.

"I don't know...," replied Anastasia, "Wanna go find out?"

Isolde got up from the booth and looked out the window. "It's just a girl and her bishie causing problems. Nothing to worry about," she reported.

"This happen often?" Angela asked Isolde. 

"Yes," Isolde replied as she sat back down.

The trainers enjoyed the next hour of peace and quiet at the restaurant then went back to their hotel rooms. "I just wanna sleep now. What about you guys?" asked Risika. 

"Gals," corrected Anastasia. "And I think I'll do the same," she continued.

"Me too," agreed Angela.

"I saw a mall next to that Merchant of Vino store, I'll go there while you gals rest," replied Cherry. 

"What about you, Isolde?" asked Risika.

"I'm going to go out. I'll see ya laters," replied Isolde.

"Ok!" said Risika. The three who had opted to sleep went to their rooms and took naps while Cherry headed to the mall, and Isolde went to a bar.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Dragonheart: So did ya like it? Hate it? Don't care? Read and Review! Though, I will admit it took me 4 months to learn HOW to review. I'm such a baka. Next chapter comes after 2 reviews. Ja ne!


	6. The Bar Scene

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, this is purely for my enjoyment and other's enjoyment and I am making zilch off of this.

Note: This chapter was written mostly by my sister. There are a few comments in here that those under 13 might be offended by, if you are bothered by such things, do not read this chapter. Arigato! Read, enjoy, review!

!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^ !^!^!^!^

Heads turned as the three men swaggered into the bar. Even in this world of Bishies, they stood out. Perhaps it was their confidence, even arrogance, but more likely the unusual company.

Tokaki surveyed the female population with a grin, "Look pretty good, eh guys?" Tomo said, "Indeed." Miroku chided his fellow bishies, "Look what you've done. Our Lady is embarrassed to enter with us."

The others turned to see Isolde slip into the bar as quietly and quickly as possible. She claimed a table in a dark corner and when a waiter approached said, "Something fruity, please. Maybe a virgin daquiri?"

Tokaki appeared at her side, "Why so tight, sugar? They don't worry about age here." "Look hon, if this visit goes like all the others, we'll need all my wits functioning. And get your hand off my thigh!, said Isolde indignantly. Tokaki grinned.

The patrons of the bar turned at the sound of a loud slap. You could just see them think, "Oh, a Tokaki." as they went back to what they were doing. Tokaki picked himself up off the floor and said, "Well, I'm gonna rejoin the guys. Later, babe."

Isolde's drink arrived, and she slowly sipped it. As she neared the halfway mark, she became more agitated. "Any second now.", she muttered. Less than a minute later it started.

"........!.......!......!!!!" and the sounds of a scuffle arose. "Shit.", Isolde said as she rose. Tomo had his hand's in a placeting manner. "Now, now;" was all he got out before an angry Tamahome swung at him. "Hey!", Tokaki said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"He, um, He, um,", Tamahome chocked out. "What?", Miroku asked. "He kissed me man!", Tamahome said angrily. Tokaki and Miroku both raised an eyebrow. Tokaki turned to Tomo, "Look, we've told you before..." He was interrupted by a foot coming out of nowhere to nearly hit him in the face.

"Hey, what's you're problem?!", he asked. Tomo gagged Tamahome with his illusionary vines. Unfortunately, Tamahome was not alone. Nuriko and a Ashitaka stepped up. Takaki and Tomo had their hands full. Tokaki teleport ability was all that saved them from the three attackers. In the mean while, Miroku had his share of trouble.

"You're with this guy?", asked the three attackers. "Well, yes, sorta. Maybe not in the way you mean.", replied the monk. Soon the three of the defenders formed a triangle with an angry crowd surrounding them. Isolde could just barely catch a glimpse of them by standing on her chair and stretching. Two flashes of red caught her eye. She made her way to the door.

"Isolde! What is going on? Tasuki and I caught the commotion from down the street and decided to check it out. Are you ok?", asked Cherry. "Yeah, s'all ok. A few of my bishies are starting a bar fight.", replied Isolde. "Shouldn't we stop it?", asked Cherry worriedly. "Hell, yeah!", Tasuki said. He then leapt into the fray with as much eagerness as he did chasing after sake.

"Now there's a bishie after my own heart.", Isolde said approvingly, "Shall we go sit down?" "What about stopping it?", Cherry asked. "Oh, if it gets too bad, Tokaki will teleport to me and ask me to release Tyreal- sama.", said Isolde. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen your Tyreal- sama out of his ball. Is he shy?", Cherry asked as they made their way to the table.

"Well, he kinda cramps my style. Also, he spends alot of time in meditation. So, it works out best if he stays in his ball, unless he is needed for a fight.", replied Isolde.

"Is he really strong enough to beat them all?"

"This crowd? No sweat. It's all sans here, and a Tyreal-san can defeat most samas. A Tyreal-sama is well nigh unbeatable. All he has to do is show up and all these people will suddenly be good friends. Yo! Waiter! Bottle of rum, please!"

"Why?"

"He has an unpleasant trick of taking miscreatents by their shoulders and knocking their heads together."

"Oh, I want to see it!"

"Really? Just a sec. Tokaki! Over here!", Isolde called to her bishie.

"What's up?", said bishies said teleporting to her side.

"Cherry here want's some real action. So guess who is gonna show?"

"Thanks for the head's up."

Tokaki teleported to his friends and quietly got them out of the various fights that had developed and got them near their trainer. The fight raged on, the original quarrels forgotten. "3, 2, 1.", Isolde counted then released the Archangel from his ball. "Wow.", Cherry breathed into the sudden silence, "He's so cool!" Surprised by the lack of agreement, she turned to Isolde.

Isolde was gazing at the armour clad form of her bishies. Stars twinkled in the depths of her eyes as she sang, "Isn't he lovely? Just look at his wings!" The said wings gently furled and unfurled as the Archangel knelt before his trainer. "What task do you have for me, my Lady?", the Archangel asked gently.

"Well, sweetie, these ruffians were being a nuiscence.", Isolde replied. Tyreal turned to face the crowd.

"Us, sir? No, nevah!, was the general reply of the crowd to Isolde's accusation.

"Who are those two?", Isolde asked pointing to a Tamahome grappling with a Sanosuke. The two were fighting, unawares of the massive figure standing behind the crowd.

Their fight was abruptly ended when Tyreal wrapped a finger's width ribbon of light around each of their waist's and brought their heads crashing together. The two fell stunned to the floor, as the rest of the patron's reassured the Archangel they were incredibly peaceful, no one there knew those two, they would be very good to all present and, yes, they would be very good to his Lady and all her friends.

Tyreal turned to his star-struck trainer and said, "Is there anything further you require of me, my Lady?"

"Oh, Tyreal!", Isolde cried and flung herself at her bishie. Cherry was amazed and jealous of the speed and strength of the glomp. "Could I at least stroke his wing?", she asked wistfully.

Tasuki whistled at the sight of the mighty Archangel standing there with his trainer clinging like a limpet. "Man, this happens every time she let's him out of his ball. She won't speak a coherent sentence for days!", Tokaki complained. Miroku and Tomo sighed.

"How'd she catch him anyway?", asked Tasuki curiously. "He tripped over her and fell.", replied Tokaki. "Well, we might as well join the rest. Let's go, Tyreal.", said Miroku.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

Did ya like it? I love it to death! It's my favorite chapter! Trillium rocks I tell ya! Even if she did make it a little hentai. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7! Moohoohoo!

Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: We are just playing; no harm intended. 

Dragonheart: Welcome to chapter 7! ^_^ Beware! I revised this chapter 

under the influence of little sleep and high amounts of caffine! I am not responsible for whatever silly errors I make! Many thanks to Sailor Kagome who posted this chapter for me! 

Dante: Read, review, enjoy! 

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* The Next Morning In the Hotel Lobby (*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

  
  
"What do we do now?" Risika asked Anastasia who shrugged.

"Where's Isolde?" asked Cherry curiously

. "She's at the gym already," replied Angela. 

"When did you see her?" asked Risika. 

"At breakfast," said Angela.

"You already had breakfast? It's 9:00!" Risika exclaimed.

"Some people do get up early ya know," Angela replied with a cheerful smile. "Anyway, I'm gonna go to the gym. Meetcha there," continued Angela.  
  
After Angela left, the other 3 girls went to the continental breakfast bar. As soon as they were done they went to the gym. Sounds of swords crashing and yells of warriors were heard as they opened the doors to the gigantic training room. "Wow," breathed Cherry, "You could fit a thousand people in here!"  
  
"Yeah. Hey! There's Isolde!" said Angela pointing out the trainer in the near corner sleeping. 

"We maybe should leave her alone," said Cherry wisely. 

"Yeah," agreed Angela.

Anastasia suddenly spoke up, "Is that trainer fighting WITH her Spike?!" 

"Whoah, yeah she is!" said Risika.  
  
The trainer they were speaking of heard them and looked over at them. The girls grinned uncertainly. "Hi! W-we were just really impressed about how you are training with your bishies!" said Angela. 

The trainer smiled slightly, "Thank you. My name is Aya Shinamori. Who are you all?" 

The girls introduced themselves quickly. "Which bishies are yours?" asked Cherry staring at all the gorgeous fighters in the gym. 

"Mine are Sesshoumaru- sama, Wolfwood-san, Hiei-san, Kurama-san, Spike-san, Aoshi-sama, and Sanosuke-san," stated Aya. "And where are your bishies?" Aya asked.  
  
"We put them in our balls last night," explained Anastasia. The trainers released their bishies. "The boshi twins, Inuyasha, Vash, Yuuji, Chichiri, and Tasuki. Impressive," said the trainer. 

"Hello sweetie," a voice behind Angela said.  
  
Angela whirled around and saw Tokaki standing there. She went red and stuttered, "H-hi." He grinned. Isolde was standing beside her bishie.

"Mornin' guys. Wassup?" Isolde said, "These guys got me up early and dragged me here."  
  
"Where are the rest of them?" asked Angela. A loud crash was heard from the shower rooms. 

"I bet they're over there," Isolde said. The girls just went @_@. 

"I bet Hikitsu did something to the water," Tokaki said with a grin.

"It's not ALWAYS his fault, Tokaki!" Isolde said. 

"Who else could have done something?" Tokaki asked.

"Bugs, Tomo, Miroku, Malik, Bakura, Pyro....," Isolde replied and Tokaki interrupted her.

"In a guys shower?" Tokaki asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, maybe not Miroku or Malik, but the rest of them are....," Isolde trailed off when she noticed the looks she and Tokaki were getting from the rest of the gang. Isolde grinned sheepishly. The girls just shook their heads while the guys looked terrified.  
  
"Do any of you want to duel?" asked Aya.

Cherry raised her hand quickly before anyone could, "I will, I will!" 

"This isn't school ya know," Isolde said.

Tokaki added, "Teacher, teacher! Pick me! O pick me!" 

"Don't make fun of her!" Isolde said angrily. 

"B-but you, you...oh never mind," Tokaki replied.  
  
"What bishie will you be using?" Aya asked Cherry. 

"Can I use both? As a tag team duel?" 

Aya blinked, "Sure. What bishies do you have?" 

"A Suboshi and a Tasuki," answered Cherry exuberantly. 

"Sans or Samas?" Aya asked.

"Sans," Cherry said.

"Good. I will be using Kurama and Spike," Aya announced, "There is a dueling arena in the room adjacent to this one. Do you want to duel now or later?"  
  
"Now," Cherry answered. Tasuki and Amiboshi went into a huddle to plan their strategies. Aya summoned her bishies to her side and told them what was going on.

"Oh, by the way, what do you want to bet?" Aya asked Cherry.  
  
Cherry thought for a moment, "How about $100?"

"Sounds fair," agreed Aya, "Let's go."  
  
The trainers and their bishies went to the arena. Cherry and Aya stood 30 ft apart with their bishies in front and waited for Angela to say 'begin'. Tokaki poked Chichiri, "Hey, man, conjure up some popcorn would ya?"

Chichiri grinned in that oh-so-cute way and said, "No problem no da!" Muttering a spell, Chichiri summoned some hot popcorn.  
  
The other bishies scrambled over at the smell of popcorn and began chomping down except for Kaiba who looked disgusted by their manners and continued typing on the computer he took with him everywhere. (A/N: Is it just me, or does he act like Heero?)  
  
Angela said nervously, "Begin."

Tasuki instantly drew his tessen and yelled, "Rekka Shinen!" His fire blasted out of the iron fan and struck Kurama. The fox demon reeled back but used his rose whip to strike back at Tasuki. Suboshi quickly used his own ball whips to knock the whip back.  
  
Kurama moved back in with his rose whip and he lashed out at Tasuki. "Ah!" he yelled as thorns tore into his flesh.  
  
"Tasuki!" Cherry yelled.

"I'm fine!" he yelled back, "Don't worry!" 

Cherry clasped her hands anxiously and watched, fighting her instinct to go out there and help them. 

Tasuki ignored the pain from the rose whip and jumped at the fox demon. Kurama doged a fist from Tasuki and lashed out again with his whip. Tasuki doged it this time and Suboshi used his Meter ball to pummel Kurama.  
  
Kurama screamed in agony as he was hit but stayed upright and he glared at the green-haired Seishi. Aya looked worried for her bishie and said, "Come on, Kurama! You can beat them!" 

Tasuki and Suboshi suddenly thought, "Wait...wasn't there another one?!" 

"Tasuki! Look out!" Suboshi yelled suddenly. Tasuki instantly reached for his tessen and spun around.

"Looking for this?" asked Spike waving the tessen under Tasuki's nose.  
  
Tasuki grabbed for it but Spike easily evaded his grasp. The bishies watching were waving flags saying either 'Go Amiboshi!' or 'Go Tasuki!' but Tomo was waving 'Your mine Kurama'. 

"Tomo! What are you doing?!" gasped Isolde scandelized. 

"Trying to distract him," Tomo muttered from the corner of his mouth, "Is it working?"

"Maybe a little TOO well," Isolde answered as Kurama's whip ripped Tomo's flag to peices. 

"That was close," Tomo said from the ceiling.  
  
"So how do you use this thing anyway?" asked Spike casually waving the tessen around recklessly. 

"Be careful with that!" yelled Tasuki outraged. 

"What was that you said when the fight started? Rikoshaden?" Spike asked. 

"No!!" yelled Suboshi covering his head panicked. 

Tasuki stared at Suboshi, "Dude, chill, he didn't even get the spell right." 

"Well, I don't know how the hell that thing works!" Suboshi yelled.  
  
Kurama and Spike just looked at eachother. "You just wanna finish them off now or do you wanna play some more?" Spike asked Kurama. 

"Let's do it now," Kurama answered. 

"Alrighty then!" Spike said cheerfully.

"That's kind of arrogant that they think they can finish them off at once," Risika thought.  
  
Spike moved in then for the kill on Tasuki, weilding the tessen as a sort of stick, he struck Tasuki on the head with one hand while the other hand fisted him in the solar plexus. Tasuki fell down with a @_@ on his face. Kurama took a bit longer with Suboshi, using his whip and intimidation tactics, he advanced on him with a slight smirk on his face. He lashed out trapping Suboshi's hands that held his ball whips and kicked Suboshi's knees out. (A/N: O.O that HAD to hurt! Anyone seen that happen before?)  
  
Cherry screamed, "That's enough! Enough!" She ran out onto the arena and held Tasuki up and glared at the two. The bishies backed off slowly recognizing basic trainer instincts coming out. 

"Alright, alright, the fight's over, we agree," the two bishies said to an angry Cherry. 

"Nii- san!" Amiboshi yelled and he ran out and channeled his chi force to help heal his twin.  
  
Cherry handed Aya her winnings quickly and asked Amiboshi to heal Tasuki too. "That was a good match," Aya said, "Maybe we can do this again some other time?" 

"Yeah, you know, we got other people who can fight too," Cherry said. 

Aya smiled and asked the other trainers, "Anyone else want to fight? Anyone got a sama?" 

Isolde said, "I have samas. I will duel you."

"Great! Why don't we have lunch, my treat, and then come back here?" Aya asked. 

Isolde agreed, "Alright. Tag team?"

"No, not this time," answered Aya. The trainers and bishies then went out to Taco Bell for lunch. (A/N: Yo quiro Taco Bell. ^_^)  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Dragonheart: Another week, another few million chapters. Ok, maybe I exagerated just a tiny bit. ^_^  
  
Trillium: Ya think? O.o

Dragonheart: Do you know what's funny? 

Trillium: I shudder to think what you consider funny, hentai.

Dragonheart: *smackes Trillium* Trill no baka! I wrote the fight scene wrong the first time. I had Amiboshi instead of Suboshi and when I finished I looked at it and was like, aw crap! 

Trillium: As I recall that's NOT what you said. Editing your own wording are you? 

Dragonheart: Urusai! So I tweaked a few things here and there and....wallah! There it is in all it's magnificent glory! 

Trillium: Whatever. Write my fight scene now wench.

Dragonheart: I will, I will. *mutters* Sisters. 

Trillium: What's that supposed to mean? 

Dragonheart: Notthiiiing! 

Trillium: That's what I thought. *evil smile* 


	8. Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The world will bow to me someday and I will own this, but for now, I don't own it at all.  
  
Trillium: Girl, that was lame.

Dragonheart: Was not!

Trillium: Baka, get to my fight scene.

Dragonheart: All right! All right! Don't be so pushy! 

Trillium: Who's pushy?! You better make it good. 

Dragonheart: When has it not been good?! 

Trillium: *coughs* Not saying a word. 

Dragonheart: Good, that's what I thought, now keep it that way and Tyreal will live.

Trillium: You do anything to my precious and I swear I'll.... 

Dragonheart: Now you got me thinking all sorts of random things. Cupcakes being stuffed down my throat and pouring rubbing alcohol on a rugburn... 

Trillium: Not soysauce? 

Dragonheart: Soysauce really hurts! *pauses* This is all your fault.  
  
Trillium: You're the one who asked for the sugar.  
  
Dragonheart: That was last night!  
  
Trillium: Good things come to those who wait.  
  
Dragonheart: Or not at all.  
  
Trillium: I've taught you well.  
  
Dragonheart: Vader.  
  
Trillium: Now THERE'S a Bishie.  
  
Dragonheart: Ewwww.  
  
Trillium: What are you talking about? That black armour! And that voice! *fans herself*  
  
Dragonheart: -_-' And that pasty bald head.  
  
Trillium: Mmmm  
  
Dragonheart: O.O I did not need to hear that!  
  
Trillium: Post the chapter already.

Dragonheart: As you wish Trillium-sama *bows* 

Trillium: That's more like it. *nods approvingly*

Dragonheart: This chapter was made possible by Sailor Kagome. 

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
The bishies made quite a mess of the Taco Bell. Between the cheese fights and the lettuce tossing, they had quite a time, that is, before they got kicked out. "I'm so ashamed.", Isolde moaned, "Kicked out of a Taco Bell...I didn't even get to do anything!" Tokaki slipped his arm around her shoulder, 

"There, there darling. You can kicked outta the next joint." 

"Really?" Isolde asked with stars in her eyes. 

"Really, really," Tokaki said. 

"Really, really, really?" Isolde asked. 

Tokaki slapped her upside the head, "Stop it!"  
  
Angela looked on jealously, "I wish my guys would do that with me." 

Amiboshi looked at her strangely, "You want me to hit you on the head?" 

"No!" Angela replied, "Hug me." 

Amiboshi looked scared and looked around wildly for some place to escape to. *GLOMP!* Angela grabbed her bishie in an impressive hug. "No! Help!" 

"I'll be glad to assist," Tomo said with an evil grin. 

"Ack! Someone else help me!" Amiboshi cried. Miroku helped the distraught bishie by prying Angela off using his staff as a crowbar.  
  
Aya eyed Tomo uncertainly, "Does he?...." 

"No," answered Isolde quickly, "Well, at least not often." Aya attempted not to look sick.  
  
Chichiri surprised everyone by falling down. "Chichiri! Are you ok?!" Risika said anxiously. 

Isolde whispered to Aya, "You don't think he understood what we were talking about?" 

Aya whispered back, "I'm not sure I know what we were talking about." 

Chichiri looked at the girls as if they might be dangerous, "Ano...I just tripped no da." Isolde facevaulted.  
  
They walked onwards towards the arena when the sounds of some sort of riot up ahead of them. Some people ran pasts them saying, "It's an all out bishie fight!" 

"Alright!" yelled Isolde, Aya, and their bishies. "Come on, let's go!" Isolde said grabbing Aya. 

The two ran down the street Isolde slowed down to watch but Aya yelled, "What are you doing?! Let's go!" and dragged Isolde into the fight. Isolde and Aya's bishies also entered the fight while the other trainers sat back to watch the fun.

Cherry checked Tasuki's ball and suddenly realized he was coming out! "Oh shit!" she exclaimed as Tasuki popped out, saw the fight, and was in it in a flash.  
  
Fire, ice, magic, and flowers were flying everywhere as the bishies and two trainers fought for the heck of it. Soon a the fight calmed down and it became a sort of mini-tournament to see who was stronger than who. A circle arena was made and in the center, Isolde's Tokaki-san and a Legolas-san had a showdown. "Tokaki no baka! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Isolde yelled angrily.

Tokaki gave her the peace sign, "Showing off, babe, what's it look like?"  
  
Isolde sighed, "You are going to be the death of me, sweetie. Look at this, I have a grey hair," she pointed to a single strand of grey.

"Actually, that's my hair," Tokaki said, "And it's SILVER! SILVER! Not grey!"

"Quit acting like a bloody Hotohori and fight me!" Legolas commanded. 

"Look kid, you are in such hot water now, so shut up!" Tokaki sneered.  
  
"Bite me," Legolas said. 

Isolde's Tomo whistled. 

"What' he doing?" Legolas asked now scared. 

"That's not the best thing to say in a certain person's company. Tomo! Quit tramatizing the child!" Isolde commanded. 

"A child?! I am no child!" Legolas yelled angrily then shot an arrow at Tokaki.  
  
Tokaki teleported out of harm's way and behind the elven archer and grabbed him in a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie. 

Tomo got this very evil grin on his face and started to sneak up behind them both when Isolde threw one of her boots at him. "None of that now!" Isolde warned, "Well, not in public anyways."  
  
The crowd broke up a few minutes later when the Legolas's trainer rescued him from Tokaki's teasing. "I do NOT nance," Legolas pouted. Tomo was staring at Legolas with a hungry look on his face. Isolde did as well but then caught herself, "Whoah, whoah! Tomo! Get that look off your face! That's it! Return Tomo!" Tomo disappeared into his ball.

Tokaki stared at her, "You never put us in your ball....unless you are really, really, really mad like you were last week when you put us all in...," he trailed off and then started begging, "Please, please, please, momma can I stay out and watch the fight?"

"Fine. But behave yourself! Get your hand off my ass!" Isolde commanded.  
  
"That girl has an odd relationship with her bishies,' a random person muttered.  
  
The trainers got back together. "So now can we go to the gym?" asked Anastasia. 

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" said Isolde. 

Aya facevaulted. 

"Let's go!" said Isolde hyperly and ran down the street to the gym.

*&*&*&*&*& In the Gym *&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
The trainers stood apart on opposite ends of the arena and stared across. "Uh, oh!" Isolde said. 

"What?" asked Tokaki. 

"I forgot to ask which bishie she's using!" 

Aya shouted from across the room, "I will be using Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru come forth!" The beautiful yokai exited his ball with the grace of a ballet dancer. (Trillium: Wow... he's so pretty. Dragonheart: Want your drool bucket? Trillium: Please. I have SOME control, unlike you when you see Amiboshi-chan. Dragonheart: Ami...*hyperventelates.)  
  
Isolde said, "Wow, this is gonna be a good. I can tell." Isolde called out, "I will be using.... *dramatic pause while Aya looks at her curiously* "Tyreal-sama! Tyreal, come out!" She shook the ball, "Come out already!" 

Tyreal abruptly came out. "Yes, my Lady?" the Archangel asked patiently.

Isolde smiled at him."There. Your opponent is there. Go get him tiger." 

Tyreal looked across the arena and said, "A demon," as a low growl escaped him. He drew his sword and a blue-white concentration aura surrounding him as he waited for the signal to begin.  
  
Angela who was yet again appointed refree said in a tiny voice, "Begin," then she ran for dear life for the upper benches of the arena to watch.  
  
Tokaki looked at Isolde, "Did you know he was a demon?" 

"Yeah, I think so...why?" Isolde asked.

"Do you think it's wise to send an archangel against a demon lord?" Tokaki asked Isolde worriedly. 

"What do ya mean?" Isolde frowned. 

"It's just...I don't think they're gonna hold back. They might break the bonds of blood that the Bishies are bound to," Tokaki told Isolde. 

"Should we stop it?" Isolde asked panicked.

"I don't think we can...they have already begun," Tokaki said as a blast of poison from Sesshoumaru's claws flashed by them to melt the wall behind them.  
  
"Ah!" Isolde screamed and Tokaki grabbed her and teleported for the upper benches where it was relativly safe compared to where they had just been.  
  
Tyreal retaliated by using zeal to power up his sword and he slashed the demon lord across his torso. Sesshoumaru just shrugged the blow aside and attacked again with his poison talons.  
  
Angela whimpered a little and Miroku asked her, "Are you scared? Feel free to hold my hand." 

Angela grabbed his hand and held it tightly while the monk had a blissful look on his face. 

Tokaki watched Angela and Miroku with a semi-smile on his face, he turned to Isolde and asked, "Are YOU scared? Would you like to hold MY hand?"

Isolde promptly glomped him. "Air...Air...Breathe...Please..," Tokaki gasped.  
  
Aya was fuming, "Stupid wench, why didn't she TELL me he was an archangel?! Thanks goodness Sess-chan has had experience with angels before." Aya saw a holy bolt coming her way and jumped aside out of it's path. 

"That wouldn't have hurt you ya know," Kurama said to her, "It only works against demons and undead." 

"Get. Me. To. Her," Aya said angrily pointing at Isolde.

"As you wish," Kurama said.  
  
The fighting in the arena was getting even more intense. Sesshoumaru was using his boa as a sort of sheild to keep Tyreal's wings from hitting him as he waited for an opening. Tyreal meanwhile was getting more and more frustrated as his attacks were be deflected.  
  
Angela said, "You guys, look at that!" All the trainers and bishies saw the blue-white glow that Tyreal had had surrounding him had been replaced by a gold and crimson glow. 

"What does that mean?" Cherry asked. 

"Fanatism, he's gonna get even faster and do more damage. But his defense will go down drastically," Isolde said in a flat tone, "He's losing control. We are doomed."  
  
Aya reached Isolde then. "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?!" Aya said angrily.

"I'm sorry! Most bishies are human! I never dreamed it would make a difference! It's not you told ME you were using a demon!" Isolde defended herself, "Besides...I have a plan." 

"What?" asked Aya. 

"Um..I was just gonna pop him back into his ball and then let him out later somewhere he can't do as much damage," Isolde said.

"That might actually work. I'll let you do it first though," Aya replied. 

"Guys. Look," Tokaki said flatly.  
  
The trainers turned and saw Sesshoumaru's features were changing...his fangs grew longer, his eyes were crimson, basically, he was turning into his true form. "Whoah," Angela said and squeezed Miroku's hand tighter. Sesshoumaru hit Tyreal once and the archangel went flying through most of the lower benches below the trainers.  
  
Tyreal rose, pointed his sword at Sesshoumaru, and stated in a booming voice, "I will NOT be defeated by you!" He pointed his sword straight up above his head and shouted, "Fist of the Heavens!" The ceiling fell in pieces as a lightning bolt crashed through and hit Sesshoumaru. Holy bolts by the dozens swarmed from around the archangel and struck the demon with such force that it sent him through the other benches and the wall beyond. Sesshoumaru rose.

"I think this has to end NOW!" Isolde said and she took her ball out and shouted, "Tyreal...return!"  
  
The archangel was taken into the ball. Sesshoumaru holwed as his prey disappeared and lept towards Isolde's hand. Aya took out her ball hastily and commanded, "Sesshoumaru return!" Sesshoumaru disappeared into his ball. The trainers sank down into the stadium benches with relief.

"Thank heavens that's over," Angela said, "Now, how do we get down?" 

The trainers all turned and looked at Tokaki. "Here I come to save the day!" Tokaki sang. 

"I knew letting him watch the Cartoon Network was a baaaaad idea," Isolde muttered shaking her head.  
  
Tokaki took the trainers down to the arena and they stood and looked around. "Whoah, that's alot of damage," Isolde said looked at the gym that was in shambles.

The owner of the gym came towards them and shouted, "What were you THINKING?! A demon lord and an archangel duel in MY GYM?!"

The two trainers started bowing saying, "Gomen, gomen, we'll pay for the damage!"

"You'd better!" the gym owner said angrily.  
  
The girls paid the man and got out of there as quickly as possible. "Oh man, that was unbelievable!" gushed Risika. 

Isolde and Aya stopped and glared at her. "Do you realize how much damage could have been done?" Isolde said coldly. 

"One or both of them could have DIED!" Aya stated just as coldly. 

"And you think it was....fun?" Isolde gritted her teeth. 

Risika took a few steps back and held up her hands, "Uh, uh, no no that's not what I meant!" 

"Good," Isolde said.  
  
The trainers and bishies reached their hotels and went directly to their rooms to rest, except for Isolde and Aya who stopped by the front desk to ask if any messages had come for her.  
  
Aya after checking her messages, went to Angela and Cherry's room. She knocked on the door and it was promptly opened by Amiboshi. "Hi. I want to speak to Angela and Cherry," Aya said. "Come on in!'" Angela called from her chair. Aya walked in and said, "Heya, Isolde asked me to tell you that she'll meet you tommorow at the gym for training. And then what is really weird is that she grabbed her Hikitsu ran off shouting something about the 'Little Mermaid.' Do you know what she was talking about?" Aya said. 

"No..," Angela replied, "I wonder what she could have meant?"  
  
Meanwhile across the town in a Hilton, (A/N: Super nice hotel for all who don't know.) Isolde had grabbed a dark haired, violet eyed girl in a hug. "Ariel! It's so good to see you!" Isolde cried.

Ariel smiled and hugged her back, "Yeah! It's good to see you too!"

Meanwhile Tomite and Hikitsu were exchanging greetings and a more dignified handshake. "Hey, whatcha been up to lately? Had any good duels lately?" Ariel asked her friend.

Isolde sweatdropped, "Ano.."  
  
After she finished telling Ariel the events of the afternoon, Ariel whistled. "Wow. You're pretty lucky!" was all Ariel said. 

"Yeah," Isolde sighed, "I'm in serious need of some R&R."

"You look like you need it," Ariel agreed, "Wanna catch a quick bite before you go back to your hotel?"

"Sure," replied Isolde, "Got any place in mind?"

"Yeah, there's this great resteraunt called Coze's, it's Itallian and has great cappicinoes," Ariel said, "You bringing any of your bishies?" 

"Sure. I'm gonna take Hikitsu, Bakura, Seto, and Marik," Isolde answered.

"Oh! You got a Seto?!" Ariel asked surprised. 

"Yeah, he's great! I give him my money, and he invests it, and then suddenly I got a whole bunch back!" Isolde said proudly. 

"I want him..," Ariel said practically drooling.  
  
Isolde, Ariel, and their bishies went to Coze's and filled up 4 booths there. "Wow, you have 5 new ones! Joey, Spike, Faith, Yusuke and Angelus! When did you get all those?" Isolde asked Ariel amazed. 

"I've been wandering around alot lately..," Ariel said. 

"So...what's good to eat here?" Isolde asked curiously. 

"There's a great swiss cheese and ham sandwich they serve here, or there's turkey with artichoke and alfalfa...," Ariel started listing a bunch of sandwiches then moved on to the soup, "There's broccoli with cheese, they put just a touch of nutmeg in that and it's superb! And then there's the creamed chicken and cheese soup..."  
  
After they ordered they chatted about what they had been doing since they last saw eachother. "Yeah, so I was looking for some Bishoujo and a Tasuki told me about a nice one who had a house nearby so I went and I caught her. But it turns out she was a Tomo!" Isolde laughed. 

"A Tomo? Isn't that a he?" Ariel asked. 

"Yup. I should have known a Tasuki could never get Tomo's gender straight," Isolde said. 

"Tomo is anything BUT straight," Ariel said.  
  
The bishies with them just kept moving farther and farther away from them throughout this whole conversation till one by one they fell off their booths.  
  
After dinner the girls decided they wanted to do some more catching up so they arranged to meet the next day outside of Ariel's hotel. "...and bring your friends too. I would love to meet them," Ariel said to Isolde.

"Sure. So at 10?" Isolde asked. 

"Right," replied Ariel.  
  
Isolde went back to her hotel room and fell asleep moments after hitting the hay. 

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Info that you might need to understand what happened in the duel between Tyreal and Sesshou-Maru: In the begining of the Bishounen world, according to Songwind, the duels used to be fights to the death. In the modern Bishounen world, that is no longer so because someone changed things somehow so that wouldn't happen. I deceided that in cases of extreme rage so that the mind has gone blank and the body just reacts, no thinking involved, those 'bonds of blood' are broken and in that case, Sesshoumaru could have killed Tyreal or most likely vis versa.

Trillium: Are you trying to scare them?  
  
Dragonheart: Yes.  
  
Trillium: Ok, just wondering.  
  
Dragonheart: You were doing more than wondering, I can here your brain working from here!  
  
Trillium: That's because it's such a good brain.  
  
Dragonheart: It sounds like a rusty bike needing lubrication.  
  
Trillium: That's because it's kinda dirty.  
  
Dragonheart: That's why I wrote that up there.  
  
Trillium: Whatever.  
  
Dragonheart: *sighs* Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9,000,000!

Chapter 9 

Disclaimer: Roses are read, violets are blue, if I owned this, you know what I'd do!  
  
A short tale, written for your enjoyment by Trillium: 

Dragonheart&Trillium: *watching 'Angel' 

Dragonheart: *sigh* I love werewolves. 

Trillium: Someone needs an 'Oz' bish, then. 

Dragonheart: *Watches man get dragged off by evil peps* Mwhahahaha!!! I love it when they beg. 

Trillium: *is scared*

Dragonheart: Mwhahahahahaha 

Trillium: eepp!

Finis  
  
True story. She really freaked me out. Ciao, Trillium.  
  
Note: Hi again! I hope y'all are enjoying this fic! I am working as hard on it as I can to make it good. BTW..If I did own any of this...I would make Demonica's, Songwind's, and my story into movies. No chance of that happening unfortunatly. *sniff* Read, enjoy, review!  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Isolde woke the next morning. "Hmmm, what to do today? Manicure, maybe? Why do I think I have plans? EEPP! What time is it?!" The last sentences she said out loud, waking some of her bishes. 

"Ehh?" Tokaki mummered as he turned over in his sleeping bag. 

"Just one more minute," slurred Tomo. 

"C'mon, peeps! Up and at 'em!" Isolde threw pillows and bedding at her bishes till she had them all up and moving. 

"You all should follow Seto's example. Look, he was up before I was!" Isolde pointed to the figure leaning against the wall.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're all up...," he said, siezing the remote.  
  
"No time for that!" Isolde said batting the remote out of his hand, "We need to get ready to meet up with my friend, Ariel!" 

Tokaki got up quickly and grabbed the shower first. Everyone else made the beds while Isolde called Angela, Risika, Anastasia, and Cherry. "Hey, Amiboshi, I need to talk to Angela please, could you put her on the phone?"  
  
"Hello?" said a perky voice a few seconds later. 

"Hey, Angela, my friend Ariel is in town and wants to meetcha and the others." 

"Cool! When?" 

"In ten minutes at the Hilton across town!"

"Ok! I'm ready!"

"Could ya go ahead and tell her I might be awhile?" Isolde asked, "And take whoever else is ready with ya. I'll send Hikitsu and Tokaki to show you the way." 

"No problem. See ya there!" Angela said.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Isolde and the rest of her numerous bishies reached the Hilton. They went into the hotel lobby and found Ariel and the others waiting there. "Hey, Isolde! You're late!" Ariel called. 

"It's not my fault! Tomo took forever in the shower and then doing his makeup!" Isolde defended herself, glaring at Tomo all the while.  
  
"Sure. So what's up?" Ariel asked. 

"Nothing much. Wanna go find a duel?" Isolde said. 

"Sure! It'll be just like old times!" Ariel agreed excitedly, "Hey! Do any of you girls wanna duel with us?" 

"Huh?" asked Risika, "Umm...you can duel together?" 

"Yeah! It's sooo cool! Especially when you got a team like ours!" Isolde said. 

"So who'd you use?" asked Cherry. 

"Tomite and Hikitsu," answered Ariel. 

"I'll pass," said Risika.

"Same here," said Anastasia. 

Cherry and Angela looked at eachother and grinned. "We'll duel ya," said Cherry. 

"Who are ya using?" asked Ariel. 

"Suboshi and Amiboshi," replied Angela.  
  
"Cool! Let's go to the gym then!" Ariel said. 

"Wait, don't y'all want to eat first?" Isolde asked. 

"Oh," Ariel sweatdropped, "I forgot how you're always hungry."  
  
They ate a quick brunch at Big Boy's (A/N: Dragonheart:nasty spot that. Trillium: No it's not! Dragonheart: Whatever.) and then went to the gym. They passed Aya training with her Sesshoumaru using a katana. "Wow," Ariel said, "What's she doing?" 

"She's like that,' Isolde said. 

Aya looked over at them, "Hey guys!" 

"Mornin' Aya!" said Angela. 

"Where're ya goin'?" Aya asked. 

"We're gonna go see if the owner of the gym will let us use his arena for another duel," Isolde replied. 

"Oh, good luck with that. Who's dueling?" Aya asked curiously. 

"Me and Ariel against Cherry and Angela," replied Isolde. 

"Really? I'll have to watch that," Aya said, "Could ya give me a second so I could clean up?" 

"No problem. I'll go talk to the owner," Isolde replied.  
  
After a long talk and many promises, the owner agreed to allow them to use the gym. "Why was he so reluctant to let you use his gym?" Ariel asked Isolde.

"Well...," Isolde rubbed the back of her neck sweatdropping, "Remeber that duel I told you I had with Aya? That was here."

"Oh," Ariel nodded, "I see. He must be very trusting to allow you to use it again after that mess." 

"Yeah," agreed Isolde.  
  
Aya joined them moments later. "Hi! Did he let you use the gym?" Aya asked. They nodded. "Cool!" Aya said. 

"Alright, let's go," Ariel said posing dramatically. Aya, Risika, Angela, and Cherry all gave her a funny look while Isolde just laughed.  
  
The girls got into position while Risika had the honor of starting the fight. Anastasia and the other bishies not dueling sat in the lower benches this time to watch. Ariel and Isolde's bishies were waving their trainer's flags while Tasuki had grabbed a few bottles of sake and was splitting it with Tokaki. (A/N: few bottles of sake *snort*) Miroku, Tokaki and Tasuki were sitting infront of Aya and her bishies.  
  
"Ok, um...Begin?" Risika said in a small voice. 

"Let's duel!" Ariel did her best Yami Yugi imatation. 

Isolde gave her a look, "I forgot how weird you were." 

Cherry and Angela just did peace signs.  
  
Hikitsu and Tomite attacked first. They combined Hikitsu's ice power with Tomite's energy to produce ice arrows which Tomite shot at both Amiboshi and Suboshi. Amiboshi used his flute and created an energy shield that protected him and his twin.  
  
Suboshi and his brother retaliated by using Amiboshi's chi transfer to up Suboshi's powers as Suboshi used his telekinises to throw his meteor ball at Tomite. Hikitsu saw the danger his brother warrior was in and use his ice powers to entrap the meteor ball in a wall of ice.  
  
Tomite threw an energy ring at Amiboshi. Amiboshi didn't see it coming and it wrapped around him and started closing. (A/N: Ouch, anyone seen Final Destination 2? There was one part where a guy got sliced into 3 parts....that looked like it HURT. Oh, and it was sorta gross I guess too.) Suboshi saw his brother was in trouble so he used his whips to distract Tomite so he didn't concentrate on knocking Amiboshi out by sufacation with the energy ring. Amiboshi saw his chance and broke the ring using his chi powers.  
  
Hikitsu summoned his ice snakes which came forth and wrapped themselves around Suboshi. Amiboshi then used his flute to break the ice spell Hikitsu had placed on his brother. "Argh!", 

Ariel said, "Why don't they just-!" 

Isolde clapped her hand over Ariel's mouth and whispered in her ear, "Children in the room!" 

Ariel went red and whispered back, "I wasn't gonna say THAT! Unlike you I don't travel around with peverts!" 

Isolde shrugged, "You never can tell with some people ya know." 

Ariel glared back, "Whatever girl. Now I wanna duel you after we finish these two off." 

Isolde grinned, "Our usual bashing pair?" 

Ariel nodded. Isolde went ^_^.  
  
Angel 'eeped' when one of Tomite's arrows went right by her head. 

"They won't kill you!" said Cherry to Angela. 

"I know! I know! They could hurt me though!" Angela replied. Suboshi's Meteor Ball crashed through the wall of ice that had entrapped it and it flew at Tomite and struck him in his stomach. Tomite went flying backwards and hit the ground hard. The ball levitated back up above him and was about to go down for the "kill" when Hikitsu blasted it with an ice shard and walled it back up in ice. Tomite got up quickly and continued to fight on.  
  
Meanwhile the other non-fighting bishies were having their own kind of fun. Tokaki had cajoled Chichiri into making some sticky balls of an unknown subtance and they all were currently having a fight to the pain. Aya and Risika were taking cover by running to the top of the benches in the arena so they could continue to watch the fight in semi-peace.  
  
Suboshi and Amiboshi were getting frustrated, the two other bishies were so good at fighting together! There was just no way around their defenses it seemed! The fight was brought to a close with Hikitsu pummeling Suboshi with his snakes of ice and Tomite capturing Amiboshi with his energy ring.  
  
"Alright!" cheered Ariel striking a pose, 

"We win!" Ariel and Isolde gave eachother a high five. The two girls ran to their bishies and gave them hugs.  
  
The other trainers and their bishies ran over to the winning trainers, Cherry and Angela were still sorta in a daze over losing. "Great job!" the trainers and bishies congradulated Ariel and Isolde.  
  
Vash (A/N: You thought I forgot about him didn't ya? ^_^ I did ), yelled out, "Group hug!" The girls just happily leaped into the hug. 

Ariel was enjoying the moment when suddenly she sighed, "Tokaki, you were doing SO well...", she trailed off as she turned around. Miroku blinked at her. "Hey!" she exclaimed in complete surprise, "You're not Tokaki!" Ariel spun around and yelled, "Isolde! Some monk bishie I don't know just groped me!"  
  
Isolde was kinda like, "Yeah, well uh, that would be Miroku."  
  
Ariel raised an eyebrow, "I assume he is one of yours then?"  
  
Isolde blushed, "Yeah, maybe," and sweatdropped.  
  
Ariel sighed, "You have the oddest taste in bishies."  
  
Cherry and Angela, having gotten over the shock of losing, offered to treat the winners to dinner. Isolde and Ariel of course accepted graciously.  
  
The day after the duel dawned bright and warm. The trainers all woke up and headed straight for the gym for some more training before their departure of Waterslide City.   
  
As Isolde, Anastasia, Cherry, Angela, and Risika entered the gym they saw that Aya and her bishies had beat them. Aya was training Sesshou-Maru using her katana. "She's really good," remarked Angela. 

"Yeah," agreed Risika.   
  
Isolde took over the punching bag area with her many bishies. Marick, Bakura, Tomo, and Seto were the only bishies not using the bags.( I can just see Tomo hitting one of those and breaking his nails.) Seto was typing on his ever present laptop. Marick was toying with a dagger. Bakura was carving odd hieroglyphics into the gym floor.   
  
Angela and Cherry went to the weight lifting space to train for awhile. The girls had to explain to Amiboshi, Suboshi, and Tasuki what the lifts were for and how they worked first.   
  
Risika and Anastasia found a swimming pool in the back of the gym and decided they could do laps. (A/N: I love swimming. It's such fun! Been awhile though since I last went. Oh well, on with the story!)  
  
After an hour after the trainers arrived, Angela and Cherry heard an enormous *crash* from Isolde's area.  
  
They quickly turned around along with the rest of the gym's occupants.  
  
What they saw astonished them.  
  
Isolde was standing yelling red-faced at Marick and Bakura while another trainer was yelling also at them and her own bishie, Yami.   
  
Most of the trainers and bishies in the gym just shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. But Angela and Cherry left their bishies to their weight lifting (They couldn't be drug from it by wild horses to tell the truth.).   
  
"What happened?" Angela asked a still screaming Isolde.   
  
"These fucking idiots decided to pick on this girl's Yami!" Isolde said sucking in deep breaths to calm herself.  
  
"Why would they do that?" Cherry asked.  
  
"It's a bad habit. Something about these three together causes all sorts of catastrophic happenings," Isolde said much calmer now.  
  
"Baka Pharoah," muttered Bakura.  
  
"Stupid Tomb Robber," muttered Yami.  
  
Isolde glared at all three of the miscreatents.  
  
"I'm so sorry," apologized Yami's trainer.  
  
"It's ok. Has your bishie ever been near any of these two before?" Isodle asked.  
  
"No. I don't understand why-," the trainer said before she was cut off by Isolde.  
  
"It's because in the anime Bakura and Merick both try to kill or destory Yami in one way or another," Isolde explained, "I would keep Yami away from any of these two 'cause even though they can't kill each other they can do some nasty damage."  
  
"Ok, arigato!" Yami's trainer said as she left dragging her Yami after her.  
  
Isolde decided to call it a day. She left the gym grumbling about stupid bishies and their violent tendencies.  
  
The other trainers left at noon for lunch then returned to their hotel. They found Isolde in her room watching the news with her bishies.   
  
"Hey ya guys there's some interesting news on now!" Isolde said. "Come in and watch with us," she commanded.   
  
The girls and their bishies crammed into the already crowded room.  
  
"...and in just one month, the Grand Tournament will begin in which six trainers will be granted the titles of Master Trainers! Back to you Tom," said a news reporter in front of a large white dome shaped building.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Risika.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

  
Dragonheart: That was fun.  
  
Trillium: Sure it was. *coughiwoncough*  
  
Dragonheart: *glares* That's because it would make sense since the two trainers have dueled with that pair before. I'll get you back for this!  
  
Trillum: Ooo I'm scared.  
  
Dragonheart: Die fiend.  
  
Dante: *grabs microphone* This is gonna go on for awhile...better stop there...Hope you enjoyed! See ya next time on Bishies and Duels! 

Disclaimer:   
  
Dragonheart: Do I have to do this?  
  
Dante: Yes!  
  
Dragonheart: Fine. *sulks* I don't own this at all except for the plot.   
  
There! Ya happy now muse?  
  
Dante: *dryly* Estatic.  
  
Dragonheart: I'm sure.  
  
Note: elflord, your character will be inserted into this fic as soon as possible. Thanks to all my reviewers! Read, review, enjoy!


	10. Owari of Section One

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 3  
  
Dragonheart: I have nothing to say except: Thank you Sailor Kagome for your kindness to me. Thank you Dragonlady Supreme for giving me ideas and just talking to me now and then. Thanks Trill-chan for coming up with plot twists, alternate scenes, and most of all for the character Isolde who is definitely my favorite! Thanks also to all the reviewers! You guys make my day! x Peace out!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤In the Hotel¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Well, the heads up for the next Master Trainer tournament was just on tv," Isolde said sounding very happy.  
  
"How many winners can there be in the tournament?" asked Angela.  
  
"Six can win. After all, it's rather impossible to find someone is the absolute best at training, so the rulers of this world try to find at least the six best of the best," Isolde explained.  
  
"That makes sense...sorta," Angela said.  
  
"We better get a move on then," Cherry stated practically, "We have only a few bishies and we need more of them. We'll definitly need a few samas, that'll be hard, and then there's the fact that we need to train them."  
  
"Don't try to catch samas, baka. The good ones are already caught, and those that remain are hentais, those who were set free, or not all that great at fighting," Isolde warned Cherry. "The best thing to do is fight and work with your own bishies. Besides, if you don't win this one, you can try it next year."  
  
"Didn't you catch some of your bishies when they were in sama mode?" Cherry asked.  
  
"Just Tyreal and Bugs. Tyreal was an accident and Bugs wanted to be caught."  
  
"I see. Anyway, when should we leave?"  
  
"I'd say we'll have to leave this city in two days from now," Angela said musingly, "Then we can go to Fushigi Yuugi territory or that Gundam Wing territory I heard about from Aya that is only a few days away from here."  
  
"I love Gundam Wing!" Cherry exclaimed. "Duo is so awesome!"  
  
"I prefer Chang Wu Fei, myself, but any of the Wing boys, including Millardio, would be cool," Angela agreed nodding her head.  
  
"I'll be heading off to Fruits Basket territory in search of a Yuki or Shigurase. It'll nicely round out my little troup," Isolde said. "I hope I get a Yuki! He's my favorite!"  
  
"I, personally, want to get a few more Fushigi Yuugi characters," Risika stated, "I think I'll just go there instead of Gundam Wing or Fruits Basket territory."  
  
"I'll go with you," offered Anastasia, "I am still gunning for a Soi."  
  
"I wonder if Aya would care for a Gundam Wing character?" Angela asked.  
  
"We could always ask if she'd like to travel with us," Cherry suggested.  
  
Isolde spoke up again saying, "I'm gonna see if Ariel would like to team up again. It'll be such fun to be traveling with her, getting into bar fights, team dueling..."  
  
Isolde's bishes looked a little nervous as they listened to their trainer.  
  
"Oh no. We're going to have alot of trouble coming our way. Isolde is bad enough, but with Ariel, we're going to be run out of every town we come to!" Pyro whispered to Amefuri who nodded, agreeing with the fire bishie.  
  
"I'm gonna go check with Ariel about that now. See ya laters," Isolde said skipping out the door with her bishies in tow looking very frightened.  
  
"Cherry, why don't we go ask Aya now if she wants to travel with us?" Angela asked her red-haired friend.  
  
"Sure," Cherry replied.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
And so it was decided. Ariel agreed to go with Isolde to Fruits Basket territory and Aya agreed to go with Cherry and Angela to Fushigi Yuugi territory. After two days of further training, the three groups went their seperate ways with promises to contact each other every other day to keep in touch.  
  
Owari  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dragonheart the Terrible: So, did ya like the ending of the first section? The next section will come out after I'm done with school for the summer since I have to concentrate very hard on getting into a particular school.... it's free schooling as long as my grades are C and above. x It should be fun. Way better than homeschooling that's for sure. For all those who read the original: Do you like the revised edition better than the original? Not so different I know, but I personally like the newer style better. And for those who wanted to be put in the story, don't worry! You'll be in the next section which will come out on or around the first year aniversary of Bishies and Duels! That's all for now! Ja ne! 


	11. Lost?

**Disclaimer**: Wishing upon a star didn't work so I don't own any of this. sighs Maybe I messed up and wished on Venus...   
  
_**Author's Corner **_  
  
Welcome to the first chapter of the sequel to Bishies and Duels! I'm very glad to be back to writing again! I missed playing around with my puppets. evil grin Read and Review!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aya, Angela, and Cherry reached Fruits Basket territory without any interesting incidents to tell of. When they arrived, however, that changed quite swiftly.  
  
Angela had come across a Quatre bishie whom she captured after a ten-minute chase around a lake which amused Aya and Cherry immensely. Angela was quite please with her success in finding her second bishie.  
  
The second day after they arrived in Gundam Wing territory, Cherry came across a Noin bishoujo.  
  
Cherry was washing the dishes from breakfast alone, when a hungry looking girl bishie entered the clearing. Angela and Aya were elsewhere hunting for more bishies. The bishie was very young looking and nearly in tears.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cherry asked the bishoujo concernedly.  
  
"I-I'm lost!" the bishie wailed.  
  
"Oh no! Do you have a trainer? How'd you get lost?" Cherry quickly rushed to the short girl's side and helped her to the fire so she could get warm.  
  
"I don't have a trainer. I just leveled from Chibi status. My parents sent me to Uncle Treize to learn from him, but I was taking a walk after passing the test and evolving when a thunderstorm started." Noin blushed then muttered, "A lightning bolt struck only a few yards from me and I panicked. I ran as fast as I could away from where it hit until I was in unfamiliar place. That was yesterday. I've been trying to get back home, but I'm hopelessly lost."  
  
"That's terrible!" Cherry exclaimed. "Wait a moment, you've been lost since yesterday? That means you haven't eaten!" Cherry opened a refrigerator capsule. "If you rummage though here, you can eat whatever you want."  
  
Noin smiled brightly for the first time and wiped away her tears. "Thanks so much! I'm forever indebted to you, Miss, anou, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Cherry."  
  
"I'm Noin, newly leveled to san status." Noin struck a salute.  
  
Cherry laughed. "Nice to meetcha. Now hurry up and eat, you must be starving."  
  
Noin grinned as she attacked the food stores. Grabbing some milk, bread, and cheddar cheese, she made a quick meal which she devoured in minutes. Wiping off her milk mustache, she smiled contentedly. "Thank you very much, Miss Cherry."  
  
"It's no problem at all," Cherry replied graciously. "Now, when my two friends come back, I'll have to enlist them in helping you find your way home."  
  
Noin shook her head. "I'd prefer to go home now. I want to travel with you. Uncle Treize told me that having a trainer is the fastest way to become a sama and there's this other san named Zechs..." She trailed off blushing.  
  
"Oh, I see." Cherry unclipped one of her bishie balls. "Anou, do you want to be captured now?"  
  
"No time like the present!" Noin said enthusiastically.  
  
Cherry threw the ball and as it touched Noin, the bishie disappeared within it.The ball shook for a few seconds, then was still.  
  
The red-headed trainer picked up the ball and commanded, "Noin, come out!"  
  
The bishoujo popped out quickly. "Tadah!" she said brightly.  
  
Cherry grinned. "This is great! Your my third bishie and my first bishoujo!"  
  
"You have two others?" Noin cocked her head to the side curiously. "Who are they?"  
  
"Tasuki and Suboshi. Both are sans too," Cherry answered. "They're still resting in their balls. I should get them out, they're too lazy! Suboshi, Tasuki! Come out now!"  
  
The two bishounen appeared yawned widely.  
  
"What's up, Cherry-san?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"It's time to rise and shine, sleepy-heads," Cherry said scoldingly. "Tasuki, Suboshi, I want you to meet my new bishie, Noin."  
  
"..." The two bishounen were stunned.  
  
"Where'd she come from?" Suboshi demanded.  
  
"The forest," Cherry replied grinning.  
  
"Baka. You KNOW what I mean."  
  
"She stumbled into our campsite about half an hour ago. Since she was hungry and lost, I gave her food and sat her next to the fire to warm up." Cherry smiled a bit. "She had just leveled to san mode and she wanted me to capture her. So I did. End story."  
  
Tasuki extended his hand to Noin. "Nice to meetcha. I'm Tasuki of Fushigi Yuugi territory."  
  
Noin grasped his hand in a firm handshake. "I'm Lucrieza (?) Noin of Gundam Wing territory."  
  
Suboshi remained his surly self until Cherry pinched him and pushed him forward. With a growl at his trainer, he muttered, "I'm Suboshi of Fushigi Yuugi territory."  
  
Noin asked Tasuki, "So, what's with this sour-puss?"  
  
Tasuki grinned. "He's a Seiryuu Seishi. All of them, except for Amiboshi now that I think about it, are angsty people in one way or another. Amiboshi's his twin, he's a pretty cool guy."  
  
At that moment, Aya and Angela returned from their hunt. "Hey, guys!" Angela called out excitedly, "You won't believe who we caught!"  
  
Aya pulled out her bishie ball with a proud, smug smile. "Chang Wu Fei, come out!" A short, handsome bishie appeared from his resting place.  
  
Chang Wu Fei was a Chinese martial artist from Colony 05. His hair was gleaming black and tied back in a short, tight pony tail, his eyes were like liquid jet, and his skin was a lovely carmel color. Due to his training, his muscles were well formed and strong. All and all, this particular bishie was drooled over by most of the Gundam Wing watchers.  
  
"Wow," was the only coherent word that issued from Cherry's mouth.  
  
Angela sighed. "I caught sight of a Duo, but he was too fast for me to catch."  
  
"Aww," Cherry responded sympathetically. "Oh! Guess who I caught?!"  
  
"You caught someone?" Aya asked quirking an eyebrow. Gazing around the clearing, she caught sight of someone new in the group and it wasn't Chang Wufei. "You caught a Noin? How? When?!"  
  
Cherry explained the circumastances under which she caught her new bishie.  
  
"You know, she's the first Bishoujo that any of us have caught," Angela noted.  
  
"That's... interesting. How come we don't find many bishoujo's, but bishounen are plentiful?" Cherry pondered.  
  
"That's a mystery...," Aya muttered.  
  
Noin grinned. "I can answer that!"  
  
"You can?" Aya looked interested.  
  
"Well, the answer is simple. Women are smarter and don't parade around looking for trainers," Noin stated while striking a ridiculous pose.  
  
"..."  
  
"Che! Keep dreaming lady!" Tasuki said, crossing his arms across his chest. "That's complete bullshit. Women aren't smarter than men!"  
  
Tasuki suddenly found himself under the freezing gaze of the four girls. He promptly shut his mouth tightly.  
  
"Well, there's no use pondering a question that we aren't likely to find an answer to. Let's get dinner ready, I'm hungry," Cherry stated.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That's all you get for now. Hope ya liked. Next chapter features Ariel and Isolde.  
  
**Jingkingofbandits**: Ok, you get these bishies for your character who will be coming on soon: Battousai Kenshin-san (Samurai X type or Rurouni Kenshin? If you don't know the difference, check it out on google), Sanosuke-san, Duo-sama (no Gundams, sorry, I'm not prepared to write anything like that yet considering I've not seen any of the anime and read only a few mangas), Nakago-sama(Good choice, he's the ultimate villain!), Spike-san (From Cowboy Bebop I presume?), Seto-sama (which side do you want emphasized? the rich boy part, obssessive maniac who wants to be the best duelist, etc.? Also, manga or anime Seto? same goes for yami), Yami-Yugi-san, and Jing- san. I can't give you Aoishi- or Saitoh for that matter- because you already have the ultimate bishounen: Kenshin. I do not and will never read anything that has the name "Dragonball" plastered on it. I despise that anime/manga. Cloud-san is from Final Fantasy right? I don't have that, sorry. No idea really who he is at all. No idea who Link is. Sorry. Soujiro is a character I've only heard about. And last of all, I hate Lupin. So no Lupin. Nope, nope, nope. Anyways, I hope you are satisfied with the selection I have offered you. Any changes wanted, contact me.  
  
Ja ne mina!  
  
_DH2 _


	12. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: sings in a horribly off-key voice Nobody knows the trouble I feel...nooooooboooody knooooooows my soooorooow! Nope! Don't own anything! Am poor, penniless student who writes weird fanfics for fun! And to practice grammar! Terrible, neh?  
  
**_Author's Corner: _**

Well, today is the day that Elflord (person I met online) makes an appearance! I was thinking of making her a bad guy (bwahaha!), but my concience intervened. So I made Black DH shut up and gave White DH her way (1): Elflord will be slighty rabid fangirlish, but won't cause much damage or kill anyone. Anyways, I've only one more thing to say: "May the Schwartz be with you!" (2)  
  
Dictionary to understand DH:  
  
(1): Think Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket.  
  
(2): This is from Spaceballs, a Star Wars spoof. Has Bill Pullman. drools  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()  
  
Ariel and Isolde were walking along the road to Fruits Basket territory. As they walked, they admired their woodland surroundings. The trees were lushly encrowed with glistening, green leaves and some also were in flower; the grass was bright, shining green and longer than a horse's tail; and the evil squirrels were chattering away as they climbed all over the lovely trees. It was a mildly pleasent scene.  
  
The road they walked on was quite dusty since it hadn't rained in over a week; it also had a few potholes the size of Texas riddled all over it.  
  
When the sun reached it's zenith, the two trainers encountered a fellow traveler who was coming in their direction.  
  
"Hello! Nice day, huh?" the stranger called.  
  
"You might say that," Ariel replied easily.  
  
The trainers stopped in the middle of the road for a bit of friendly chatting. "Where you headed to?" Isolde asked the new trainer.  
  
"Waterslide City," she answered with a grin. "Oh, by the way, my name is Hirosaki." She shook hands with Ariel and Isolde.  
  
Ariel introduced herself and her friend saying, "I'm Ariel and this is my best buddy, Isolde."  
  
"Nice to meetcha."  
  
"Likewise," Ariel and Isolde said.  
  
"What bishies do you two have?"  
  
Ariel smiled proudly. "Joey-san from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Spike-san, Faith-san, and Angelus-sama from Angel; Yusuke-sama from Yu-Yu-Hakusho; and Tomite-sama from Fushigi Yuugi."  
  
"Tokaki-sama, Tomo-san, Amufuri-san, and Hikitsu-sama from Fushigi Yuugi; Seto Kaiba-sama, Bakura-san, and Marik-san from Yu-Gi-Oh!; Tyreal-sama from Diablo 2; Miroku-sama from Inu-Yasha; Pyro-san from X-Men; and Bugs Bunny- sama from Loony Toons," Isolde rattled off.  
  
"Wow! You both have such awesome bishies! I have Heero-sama and Milliardo- san from Gundam Wing and Ranma-sama from Ranma 1/2."  
  
"That's cool. Hey! Ya wanna duel?" Ariel was jumping up and down in hyperactive excitement.  
  
"Sure! Just one on one with sans, though, since Ranma is a new sama and Heero just dueled yesterday," Hirosaki replied with just as much enthusiasm as Ariel.  
  
Isolde grinned. "I'll have to get my bishies out to watch this! Alright, boys! Come out!"  
  
Her bishies appeared in a blast of white light. "What's going on, Isolde? A battle?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Yeah, not mine, though. Ariel is dueling against Hirosaki, that girl over there," Isolde answered. "Let's find a nice spot to watch."  
  
With the help of Pyro and Miroku, a small patch of woodland was turned into an clearing. Burn marks from Pyro's fire manipulation marked the arena lines. Isolde stood to the side of the cleared area, holding two little, red flags, while her bishies sat to both sides of the arena. The terms of the duel were as such: $50 to the winner.  
  
"I'm using Milliardo Peacecraft-san," Hirosaki announced.  
  
"I'm using Joey Wheeler-san," Ariel stated. She motioned for her other bishies whom had appeared from their bishie balls to sit with Isolde's.  
  
Hirosaki didn't let her other bishies out since Heero was tired and she didn't want Ranma distracting Milliardo.  
  
Isolde raised the flags above her head. "When I say 'Go!', you may duel," she instructed the trainers who nodded to show they understood. Dropping the flags, Isolde shouted, "Go!"  
  
Milliardo swiftly brought out his gun, which was filled with rubber bullets, and fired at Joey who dodged quickly.  
  
There was a huge difference between Joey and Milliardo Peacecraft. Milliardo was a range bishie, while Joey was an in-close fighting bishie. If Milliardo kept Joey at a distance, he would be able to win, but if Joey got in close enough, he would win since Milliardo was not able to use fight- fighting, unlike his Zechs Marquise persona (sp?).  
  
This battle clearly was going to go to Peacecraft this time, though, because Hirosaki's Milliardo was adept at keeping his opponent far away from him. As he continued to fire strategically at the young bishie, he made him move further and further away until he was forced right to the edge of the arena. If Joey stepped out of the burn mark line of the cleared area, he would lose automatically according to the outdoor arena rules. Just when it seemed that Joey would lose instantly, Milliardo ran out of bullets in his gun round.  
  
Joey immediatly began to charge the platinum-haired bishie speedily. Milliardo, however, was reloading extremely quickly. The answer to who would win was decided in a moment.  
  
Milliardo had the rubber bullet producing gun straight to Joey's forehead. "Checkmate," he said with a grin.  
  
Ariel looked very disappointed, but she shrugged off her defeat with a sigh. "Hirosaki wins," she said. She smiled slightly to show she was not a sore loser.  
  
Hirosaki grinned happily. "Milliardo, return!" she commanded holding out the bishie's ball.  
  
Ariel walked over to her discouraged bishie and patted him on the shoulder. "You did well. This is your first duel against a range bishie and you were marvelous," she consoled him.  
  
Joey managed a shaky grin, after all, no one likes a gun to their head whether or not it could kill. "Thanks, Ariel. Can I go back now?"  
  
"Sure," Ariel responded. She held out his ball and said, "Joey, return."  
  
Hirosaki walked over to Ariel and shook hands with her. She complimented Ariel and Joey saying, "That was a good duel, your bishie is really fast, I'd hate to see a battle between him and Ranma when he reaches sama stage."  
  
"It was a pleasure," Ariel said graciously. She dug into her pocket for a moment, then produced her wallet triumphantly. She ruffled through the many bills until she found a $50. "Here is your winnings, Hirosaki." She handed over the money to the trainer who put it in her jeans pocket.  
  
"I'll see ya around, sometime. Maybe by then I'll have a new bishie to duel with." Hirosaki gave a tiny salute before walking again on her way to Waterslide City.  
  
Isolde returned most of her bishies to their balls, except for Pyro, Tokaki, and Miroku. Isolde regarded Ariel calmly for a momnet. "How are you doing?" she asked quietly.  
  
Ariel thought for a moment, then she smiled. "You know, I don't like losing, but I don't really mind this time. It was a good fight and a close one as well. Joey did very well, considering how little experience he has had fighting against non-fist fighters. In not too long, he'll be a sama if he keeps on progressing at the speed he has so far."  
  
Isolde nodded encouragingly. "That's the right way to look at it. There was no better way for him to fight, it's just his bad luck that that Milliardo has had experience in dealing with non-range characters."  
  
The girls continued their journey in an almost jovial mood, singing songs such as, "Who Let the Dogs Out(1)", "Youth of the Nation(2)", and "Flowers of Carnage(3)". The last of the three made Tokaki and Miroku crack up until they nearly cried.  
  
Sunset found the girls and their bishies resting after eating a simple meal of bread, cheese, milk, and rice cakes. "I love how peaceful it is here," Ariel remarked.  
  
Tokaki, Miroku, Spike, Seto, Faith, Malik, Joey, and Bakura were noisily playing I Doubt It, also known as BS, with three card decks; Pyro, Amufuri, Angelus, Yusuke, Tomite, and Hikitsu were having a mancala tournament which was getting rather bloody since they introduced a rule that losers had to play Bloody Knuckles with each other; Tomo was painting his nails; Bugs Bunny was napping; and Tyreal was meditating while Ariel and Isolde petted his wings.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice," Isolde agreed nodding.  
  
After a moment's silence, Ariel questioned Isolde saying, "How'd you get here?"  
  
Isolde grinned mischieviously. "Heh, let's take you back around five years. I was checking my email, just like every other normal girl, when suddenly, this strange webpage popped onto my screen. I didn't know what it was, but it looked interesting. The backround was black with a green dragon. I like dragons, so I read the words downloading onto the page. It said, "Do You Have What It Takes To Become A Trainer?". Naturally, I was intrigued. I scrolled down to a profile page. It asked for age, hair eye, and skin color, height, weight, racial orgins, etc." Isolde paused for a moment grinning. "Of course, I messed around. I put in red/gold for my hair color, which in fact IS my real hair color, but I added a few inches to my height, and for my eyes, I put in gold instead of my actual color, blue."  
  
"Wait, you've been here for FIVE YEARS?!" Ariel screeched in surprise as the information filtered through her stunned brain.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That means you were here just after the new rules came out!" Ariel exclaimed as she did a few mental calculations.  
  
"Just a week after, in fact," Isolde confirmed.  
  
"Wow, your probably one of the longest staying trainers around!" Ariel's eyes were shining with what suspiciously looked like adoration.  
  
"There are many who have been around from the very begining seven years ago, so I wouldn't exactly say that, but I'm definitly listed under "Oldtimer." Anyways, let me finish my story! I filled out the profile, then I clicked on the button at the bottom, it was red as I recall, that said "Make Me A Trainer!" Then, my computer froze, I understand that this still happens even now, they changed the profile thing because, well, I'll tell you later. I was sucked into this world and I looked EXACTLY like I had written in the profile. I found myself in a white room along with a dozen or so other girls. Oh man, they looked really odd. Some had bat wings, others had angel wings, it was really a mess. A guy in a white lab coat entered the room after a few seconds and he swore when he saw us- he facepalmed too, ha, that was funny. Anyways, he told us that we were supposed to fill out the profile to show what we looked like. He told us that he would fix the mistakes in a moment. He brought out a machine that had the profile on it and told us to one at a time fill it out regularly. I was last in line and by then, I had decided to keep everything the same, so I lied and told him this was how I really looked. The dude gave my eyes an odd glance, but he allowed me to keep them that way. He surely knew that wasn't my realy eye color, but he was cool with it, I guess."  
  
Ariel stared at her friend. "Wow. That's how it was back then?"  
  
"Yeah. Someone told me that the profile thing was immediatly deleted and they installed a new program that told them what the new people really looked like." Isolde grinned cheekily.  
  
"That's really amazing. I only came into this world two years ago. Hey, how come you have only these bishies? Shouldn't you have, like, a million by now?"  
  
Isolde frowned. "That's a story I'd prefer to tell you later. Ask me again some other time." She stood and opened a capsule to take out her sleeping bag. "I'm going to bed now, you all should too," she told the bishies and Ariel.  
  
Most of the bishies went to sleep in their balls, but Tokaki, Miroku, Tomite, and Hikitsu stayed out to watch over their trainers.  
  
The moon shone her light down on the now peaceful camp with a benevolent gaze as the two tired girls slept with their bishies standing sentry at the four corners of the camp.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Urgh. Waaaay too cute at the ending there. I don't know what's wrong with me lately, this is way too strange. Oh well, maybe it would help if I had Trillium aiding me...Must go take test for 7th gup yellow belt with green stripe...ugh. Am as nervous as when went on stage for Merchant of Venice play...butterflies...

**Refrence Section for Those Who Care:  
**(1) Baha Men. Used to be my favorite song. I still like it, of course, it's got a great beat.  
  
(2) P.O.D. I LOVE this song! Very good for excercising to.  
  
(3) #13 on the Kill Bill Volume II cd. My newest favorite foreign song...  
  
Feel free to press the nice lavendar button at the end of this webpage to tell me what you think of this chapter! Also, suggestions for bishies that the girls should catch or see would be helpful. If you want to know which bishies I know about, check out my profile. Just one little note: I absolutely refuse to write anything about Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, or Power Puff Girls. I am set in admantine about that. Ja ne!


	13. Finally a Bishoujo!

Disclaimer: Dragonheart looks around furtively before whispering, "It's not mine! I swear I'll put them all back where I got them when I'm finished! By my honor!  
  
Dust-chan: What honor?  
  
Mote-kun: Yeah, that's what I'd like to know to!  
  
Dragonheart: Urusai! My honor is my life!  
  
Dust-chan: So...you're dead?  
  
Dragonheart preens her wings "Maybe."  
  
Mote-kun: I wondered what the smell was!  
  
Dragonheart: That's not me, that would be Dante...eggs don't last long without refrigeration...  
  
Dust-chan: Ewww!  
  
Mote-kun grins  
  
Dragonheart: Anyways, I don't own anything in the fic, dead, alive, or decaying.  
  
Dust-chan glances timidly at Dante "Shouldn't we give him an honorable burial?"  
  
Dragonheart: Be my guest.  
  
Dust-chan: Anou...  
  
Mote-kun: Would you write the story already?  
  
Dragonheart: What story?  
  
Mote-kun stares evilly into her eyes with mini-tic marks on his face popping up "Bishies and Duels. Remember? The one you promised you would finish if it killed you?"  
  
Dragonheart: Oh, that one!  
  
Mote-kun facepalms then grabs Dragonheart's hands and places them on the keyboard "Write!"  
  
Dragonheart: Now?  
  
Dust-chan: YES! Ima!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
Risika and Anastasia did not have an eventful departure from Waterslide City, nor was their journey to Fushigi Yuugi territory eventful. However, once they arrived at their destination, the action started to pick up.  
  
After sending her bishies into their balls as Risika had already done, Anastasia began cleaning up the mess from breakfast with her fellow traveler. It was a fine, fresh morning and the girls worked quietly in peace. While cleaning up the leftovers from breakfast, Anastasia heard rustling in the bushes surround the camp caused by a mysterious personage. Anastasia put a finger to her lips to warn Risika to be silent. Pulling out one of her bishie balls furtively, the young trainer swiftly pitched it at the source of the slight noise.  
  
"Kyaaa!" came the shout of a young girl before a flash of white light cut off the sound from the newly captured bishie. Victoriously retrieving her bishie ball, Anastasia commanded, "Bishie, whoever you are, come out!"  
  
With another flash of white light, a young girl with brown hair styled into meatball buns on the sides of her head appeared on the ground in a sitting position. Blinking up at her mistress, Miaka smiled and managed a small smile. "Kon'nichi wa!" she squeaked out cheerfully.  
  
Anastasia's face went white with fear. "Oh my pickles and mustard! What'd I ever do to deserve this!" she exclaimed in despair.  
  
"Pickles and mustard?" Risika said in a disgusted voice, "That's so nasty!"  
  
Anastasia didn't have the energy to summon even a half-hearted glare at her friend. "It's Miaka. Miaka! One of the most feared bishoujos of this world!"  
  
"What's so bad about a Miaka?" Risika asked tilting her head to the side like a curious puppy.  
  
"Miakas are obssessed with their Seishi, you can never tell which one she will fall for, they eat ALOT!, they are also known to send their trainers into madness, and they can't fight worth a darn!" Anastasia shouted in a panicked voice. "I am NOT keeping this bishie, that's for sure!"  
  
"Give her to me then," Anastasia ordered. "I've always liked Miaka, she's courageous, kind, and loving. I admire her alot."  
  
Anastasia looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Ok, but we have to ask Miaka to stick around in between the freeing process and the capturing process, or she'll run away."  
  
Risika squatted down beside Miaka who had tears in her eyes from her feelings being injured by Anastasia's harsh words about her fellow Miakas. "Hey, Miaka, would you mind if I was your trainer instead of Anastasia here?"  
  
Miaka nodded her head dumbly.  
  
Anastasia sighed, then broke the bishie ball that she had used to capture Miaka.  
  
Miaka stayed where she was until she was tapped on her shoulder by Risika's bishie ball. She disappeared for the second time that day into the silver and black ball.  
  
After a moment, Risika commanded, "Miaka, come out!"  
  
Miaka appeared from the ball. She smiled slightly, then bowed to her new trainer. "Kon'nichi wa again. I'm Miaka and I'm a san, almost a sama!"  
  
"Almost a sama?!" Anastasia blurted out. "I've never EVER seen a Miaka- sama!"  
  
"That's because by the time most of us reach that stage, our trainers have tired of us and freed us," Miaka responded. "When we reach our sama stage, we become quite powerful. Full miko powerage and all that jazz."  
  
Risika grinned. "Cool! Does that mean you'll be like the Miaka in Eikoden?"  
  
Miaka nodded proudly.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing! I didn't like much in that series, but Miaka was the perfect model of how I thought she would be when she was married and all grown up!" Risika exclaimed with an even bigger grin.  
  
Miaka's eyes started shining with minature stars at Risika's praise. "Really?" she asked with those shining eyes.  
  
"Really, really," Risika responded.  
  
Anastasia sighed. "Well, I really wish you good luck, Risika. Miakas are a handful- don't look at me like that Miaka! It's true! Y'all do go a little nuts with your loves!- but if you do manage to make it to her becoming a sama, it just might be worthwhile the trouble. At any rate, it'll be easy to catch a Tamahome, Nuriko, Amiboshi, or Hotohori with her around."  
  
"Nuriko," Miaka murrmered the name of the popular purple-haired Suzaku Shichiseishi.  
  
"You like Nuriko?" Risika asked with a smile.  
  
"I love him," Miaka declared.  
  
"Cool," was all Risika said while Anastasia facepalmed. This would be interesting.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Dragonheart: So...What'd ya think? I sorta am begining to like Miaka a bit... I think she's immature and indescisive, but that is common in girls her age in this century, so I forgive her. If she was born in the Universe of the Four Gods, she would have grown up faster, but she was shoved into that world from ours with absolutely no preperation whatsoever. It must have been hard for her. We live in a world of highly advanced technology are all that stuff, so in all likelyhood, if she wasn't a Miko with all those dudes protecting her, she'd of probably died (Even with them protecting her she nearly died several times...). So, anyways, I thought I would introduce her into the fic. Who knows how long I'll keep her around? I don't know. It depends on you, the readers', reactions to her and whether I'm up to fitting her in with all the rest of the peeps. I do have a slight problem, though, and that is: I don't like giving any of the characters I have now Bishoujos for obvious reasons. To fix my problem, I'm going to begin adding boy trainers into this fic. It's gonna be hard, after all, I don't know how guys think and which bishoujos guys like and all that stuff... Anyways, thank you, all my reviewers, for your kind words of encouragement. The praise from your lips (fingers... ) keeps my enthusiasm and inspiration flowing (along with a good dosage of Dragonlance and manga...)  
  
Next chapter: Cherry, Angela, and Aya are bishie hunting in earnest in Gundam Wing territory. Will they catch any bishies? Or will their luck, which has been on the scale level of Irish, fall down to 0? Find out next in the next chapter of Bishies and Duels! Please review on your way out!  
  
Dragonheart the Terrible  
  
P.S. For all who were wondering about Dust-chan, Mote-kun, and Dante...well, Dante was an egg I boiled that I named after my favorite author: Dante. I made him my muse. But, as time passes on, so did my egg. Didn't smell quite as bad as a broken Ukrainian egg, but it got pretty close there. Anyways, I had to find new muses, so a bit of dust dust and a mote that fly around my room kindly voluntered for the job- quite brave of them, actually.   
  
Dust-chan  
  
Female  
  
Chocholate brown eyes (think Hershey bars, the dark chocholate kind)  
  
1 mm  
  
Mote-kun  
  
Male  
  
Golden eyes  
  
1900 nanometers  
  
Dragonheart: Ha! Dust-chan is taller!  
  
Mote-kun: But I'm more assertive.  
  
Dragonheart bangs her head on her desk

Dust-chan hurriedly clicks the post button before anything else makes it's way into what is supposed to be a fic about bishies.... 


	14. Trainer Stalker

Author's Corner

Dragonheart: Hello! Glad to see me again? I hope so!

Dust-chan: So, what's going to happen this chapter?

Dragonheart: Well, that you'll just have to find out by scrolling down!

Mote-kun reads what she has written. "You are one scary lady."

Dragonheart grins. "All thanks goes to all my reviewers and especially to Sailor Kagome and Dragonlady Supreme."

Chapter 14

Aya Shinamori smoothly pivoted on the ball of her right foot to land in the last position of her highest weapons form. The young trainer loved to practice in the early morning with her bishies before anyone else awoke from their slumber.

"Ok, boys. That's a wrap," she commanded. Her bishies instantly stopped whatever practice they were doing and returned to their bishie balls.

Aya returned from the clearing near the camp to where the other girls she was traveling with were just stirring. "Wake up sleepy heads! It's another beautiful day!" Aya exclaimed.

Noin popped her head out of her sleeping bag. "Mmmm?" she grumbled at being woken up. "Wha time 's it?"

Aya raised an amused eyebrow at the bishoujo. "Seven thirty or so. Up! Up! This is no time to be wasting sleeping!"

The Cherry and Noin got out of their squishy bedrolls with much reluctance. Angela, however, jumped up, rolled up her sleeping bag, then immediately opened the cooking items capsule as well as the refrigerator capsule to fix breakfast.

"What do you all want to eat?" Angela asked.

"Pancakes!" Cherry exclaimed. "With blueberries!"

"Sounds good to me," Noin and Aya said in agreement.

"Ok. First off, could you get Tasuki out, Cherry? I need him to light the fire for me. Aya, could you find some wood?" Angela bustled around the camp getting things ready while the others assisted in their appointed tasks.

The food was wonderful. All the bishies came out to enjoy the warm, fluffy cakes that Angela made.

"You're a good cook, Angela. Who taught you to cook like this?" Aya asked.

"My mom. She's an expert cook. She taught me all sorts of things, like how to make cheesecake, thousand years eggs, etc."

"Thousand years eggs?" Cherry questioned. She didn't like the sound of that.

"You don't really want to know. It's a Chinese dish," Angela told her.

"I've had it, once," Tasuki said. "I didn't like it at all."

Angela gawked at Tasuki, then shook her head. "You have no sense of taste."

Tasuki stuck his tongue out at her, then resumed consuming his portion of yummy pancakes.

After breakfast, Aya cleaned up while the other two trainers with their bishies went hunting for Gundam Wing characters.

Deep in the forest, there lurked a silent prescence that kept an eye on the two hunting trainers. "Mission accepted, tail trainers and warn bishounen and bishoujo in their path of their coming."

Angela and Cherry could not understand why they could not find even a trace of any bishies. It was getting very frustrating. They had been searching for most of the day, only stopping to munch a granola bar to keep up their energy.

"I don't get it," Cherry complained. "You and Aya had no problems yesterday!"

"Maybe a Heero is warning the bishies in the area of your prescence," Noin suggested.

"A Heero? Why'd he do that?" Cherry asked.

Noin shrugged. "It's a mission that is often imparted to a new san to help hone his skills."

"So, this doesn't happen too often?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Nope. Heeros are the ones most often caught. This is due to the fact that all the experience trainers have super bishies running around helping them. Newbies like you don't have much of a chance."

"Oh, really?" Suboshi didn't look too happy at the perceived slight to his trainer.

Noin ignored the hot-tempered bishie. "I can help catch this Heero, if you want," she offered.

"I would like to have a Heero," Angela said musingly. "He's an interesting character. I mean, why didn't he kill Releena when he had the chance? Not really like him, you know."

"Yeah...it depends on the Heero, but sometimes a Heero will profess his love for her very blatently, while the others mostly just hang around hoping she'll make the first move," Noin stated. "He has many facets in his personality. You should see the sama at my home, he has a great sense of humor, always pulling pranks."

Cherry looked awestruck at that information. "Heero has a sense of humor?!"

"Of course he does!" Noin exclaimed. "Anyways, let's catch the little bugger!"

Using Amiboshi's chi skills, Angela had him lure the Heero to them. She wasn't fond of hypnotizing people, but in this rare case, she didn't mind too much. She tapped the dazed Heero with an empty bishie ball, capturing him neatly.

"Let's go back to camp, now," Cherry said. "We all could use a long rest. Tommorow we can search again without any hinderance."

A figure perched in the tree above Cherry smirked. "That's what you think," he whispered.


	15. Spies and a Decision

_**Author's Corner**_

Dragonheart: Ok, who thought I dropped off the earth?

Mote-kun and Dust-chan raises their respective hands.

Dragonheart: Bakas! You know I was busy!

Mote-kun: She never pays attention to us, you know. She's "too busy" to even feed us.

Dragonheart: Dude, you are a tiny dust particle in the air! You don't even eat!

Mote-kun: So you say. Bio failure!

Dragonheart: No, it's just government I'm failing...I got a A- in biology!

Dust-chan: Heh, let's see how long that lasts.

Dragonheart: I find very soon if I'm improving or if I'm getting worse...

Mote-kun: The latter is most likely.

Dragonheart: You're mean. Well, I want to briefly mention my life now. I am sick of sandwiches. Even the word just makes my stomach feel nauseous. I have eaten peanutbutter and jelly sandwiches for almost three straight months for lunch. Yeah, yeah. I know. Kids usually have to deal with that all the time. But I used to be homeschooled! I didn't have to eat that crap day after day after day! And I've hated them to begin with! But I digress. I am now studying at a college, so I bring my lunch with me to eat wherever. Yuck. It's hard. So hard. I hate Biology. And English. And Math. And Social Studies. bangs her head on her mental desk It sucks. Anyway, I am finished whining now. On with the story! I hope people aren't mad at me for not updating in so long...

Mote-kun: Count on me, they are!

Dragonheart: sighs

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Yah.

A delicate, pale hand swept platinum hair out of his ice blue eyes. "You are certain?" Milliardo asked his informat.

Cold eyes fixed on the Peacecraft's own cold ones. "Yes, I am. A girl named Cherry captured her when she stumbled in on the trainers' campsite," the mysterious spy told Milliardo. "I'm sorry for you, I know it's hard to lose your student, especially to human scum." The spy then smiled maliciously. "But, if all goes right, your student will be free again very soon."

"Your plan had better work, or I will make you regret it. I want her back. Soon."

The spy nodded curtly. He did not like being threatened, especially not by a bishie as powerful as the one he been employed by to spy on wandering trainers in the surrounding area.

The platinum blonde bishie had hired a spy because lately, many of the bishies in this territory were being captured, too many. If the rate of bishies being captured continued at that pace, there would be not enough older bishies around to care for the Chibi bishies. It, perhaps, had been a mistake to hire the bishie before him who was giving him a full-blown glare that sent shivers of terror down his spine.

The older of the Peacecraft siblings sighed morosely. His newest san trainee was missing. Her name was Noin. She was a sweet and kind girl. He had watched her proudly from her tiny chibi form and her awkward training sessions, to the agile bishoujo she was now. He considered her a part of his family, like a younger sister who he had to protect and watch out for. Despite having searched the forests profusely, avoiding those annoying trainers, of course, no one could find her. Milliardo feared she had been captured by one of trainers wandering around the Gundam Wing territory. An occupational hazard of being a bishie. Milliardo hoped Noin was safe.

"Ah! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Noin screeched in a panic as a very large preying mantis was flicked onto her shoulder by a mischieviously grinning Tasuki.

"Awww, is Noin scared of a tiny green bug?" Tasuki teased her.

Noin screamed in rage and tore the bug off her shoulder and threw it right smack into Tasuki's wide open, grinning mouth. The chaos that ensued was entirely disaterous in consequence of this partially-uncalled for action.

When Tasuki finished washing his mouth out with massive amounts of soap and water, he began chasing Noin all around the camp clearing with his tessen shouting, "Prepare to die!" and "I'm going to fry you to a cinder!"

Noin was yelling back at Tasuki, "Moron! You should have left me alone!" and some rather interesting expletives.

Angela listened to Noin's rantings in horror while Cherry merely grinned. "I didn't even know that was physically possible," Angela murmered in shock while Cherry burst out in rauceous laughter.

Aya was cooly ignoring the rowdy part of her group, mostly because of the helpful silencing wards erected by Sesshoumaru, one of her delightful bishies, and because she had her eyes closed while sitting in the lotus position. It was part of her daily routine, whose main parts were: awaken, meditate (which she was doing presently), practice katas (exchangeble with meditation which she did that day), eat, travel, eat, travel, eat, meditate, and sleep.

It took several minutes for Tasuki and Noin to calm down to merely shouting at one another.

"You know," Cherry muttered softly to Angela, "It's times like these that you wish you had a subduing spell like Kagome has to smoothe things over." Angela agreed by nodding mutely.

Cherry, feeling a little restless, went over to Suboshi's sleeping bag to attempt to rouse him for the millionth-plus time. "Suboshi, it's time to get up," she called into his ear.

Suboshi cracked open one eye lazily. "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock."

"There's no such time as eight o'clock. Come back in four hours." With that bold statement, the saucy green-haired bishie rolled over and went back to snoozing peacefully.

Cherry sat silently for a minute, trying to get her rising, irritated anger under control to no success. Finally, loosing control, she yelled directly in Suboshi's ear, "Wake UP I SAID!"

Suboshi was up in an instant with a frightened look on his face. No one, I repeat, no one ever wanted to get on the irate red-head's bad side. "Maa, maa! I'm up!" he said holding his hands up placatingly.

"Good," Cherry stated shortly.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Cherry and Aya went bishie hunting, to no avail, while Angela and her bishies watched over their camp.

Near sunset, Cherry and Aya returned from their escapade, ate dinner tiredly with Angela, then retired for the night. Such a wonderfully frustrating day.

Before the girls went to bed, however; Aya, Cherry, and Angela mutually agreed that it was time to move on to a different territory. With that decision made, they decided that their next destination would be Naruto territory.

Dragonheart: O.o I did not write that. A demon possessed me! Ok, maybe I did write it. It's weird. Like it came out of...some...strange...being's head that is just toying with me. Maybe I should try sleeping. Yeah. I remember that. Very nice.

Dust-chan: Well, I for one rather liked the story.

Dragonheart: big shiny eyes Really?

Dust-chan: No.

Dragonheart: Tu es tan cruel!

Mote-kun: You are in America! Speak American, baka!

Dragonheart: points accusing finger at Mote-kun Hah! You said baka!

Mote-kun: Everyone knows baka!

Dust-chan: True.

Dragonheart: It is fascinating how we Americans integrate other nations languages into our own...I could talk about this for ages, but it'd most likely bore everyone to tears.

Mote-kun: Amen, sister.

Dust-chan: When are you going to add in the requested trainers, DH?

Dragonheart: Well, hopefully by next chapter. I am planning a few very detailed and exciting duels that will come up in at least 2-3 chapters from now. I'm also almost ready to post a few omake theaters.

Mote-kun: Oh, good lord.

Dust-chan: Don't worry, Trillium is helping.

Dragonheart: What's that supposed to mean?!

Mote-kun: What did it sound like tanto?

Dust-chan: Even you admitted Trillium comes up with some awesome ideas, DH!

Dragonheart: Yeah, but I'm...oh forget about it. Dear readers, please review. I'm a starving artist in need of your support! The sooner you review, the sooner I finish this fic and move on to the sequel! If enough people want it, I may post a sneak preview to the sequel to this fic: Battles and Destruction. So review! Ja ne!


	16. A New Figure

**_Author's Corner_**

Dragonheart: I'm back for another exhausting round of spontaneous writing. Hope you enjoy the fruits of my labors.

Dust-chan: Quite being such a drama queen, DH.

Mote-kun: You're almost as bad as Ayame.

Dragonheart: No I'm not! Speaking of whom....I'm going to have him in this fic soon. But who should I give him to? He's one of my favorite Fruit's Basket character! He's special!

Mote-kun: How about Angela? Might provide some interesting scenes...

Dust-chan: That's an idea.

Dragonheart: Guys, I do want to keep this fic PG-13...It's Battles and Destruction that might have the R rating...

Mote-kun: But that's only if you manage to get really graphic on those battle scenes.

Dust-chan: Which I doubt.

Dragonheart: I dunno, I mean, I've read alot of graphic battle scenes before...I could come up with something.

Dust-chan: Don't kill yourself trying.

Mote-kun: And don't have any nightmares over it.

Dragonheart: I don't mind blood, its just the supernatural that gets to me.

Dust-chan: Right...

Mote-kun: Get on to the story already!

Dragonheart: New characters will be added this chapters, reader. If you posted a request, then yours will be either in this one or another upcoming chapter. Also, sorry if if messed up Erica, dear reviewer. I tend to enjoy making my characters have alot of spunk and life...it's really integrating my personality into them to tell the complete truth. I will try to make her calm and polite to those she doesn't know really well. I'll try to keep her as reserved as possible, but it will go very much against the grain for me.. I'm no conformist or a calm person...I'll do my best, and if it doesn't fit, review and tell me what I did wrong and I will attempt to repost. (my grammer looks terrible in these last few sentences...I see run ons...improper punctuation..yah. it's really bad. I'm also adding a few surprises to Erica's bishie list...)

Disclaimer: I own...let's see, a really battered wallet with one phone card that is nearly depleted, a few quaters, and my student id. Yup, I don't own anything else, really. So, obviously, by the process of subtraction, I do not own anything in this fic. Yup. Sad, I know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tapping her foot exasperatedly against her chair, Erica Huang waited for her bishie to finish picking a new sword out. "For heaven's sake, Kenshin! Get on with it already!" she finally exploded after her amazing patience wore out.

Kenshin calmly turned around from viewing the sword rack and faced his trainer. "I need a good sword, one that will not break in battle."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Kenshin, every sword in here is dead on perfect! This is the best weapons dealer market in fifty miles!"

With a stubborn, petulant look on his face, Kenshin replied haughtliy, "But it must be the best there is to match my skills."

Erica gave up. Sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs that seem to inhabit most shopping stores, she settled down for a long wait. She was glad all her other bishies were safely tucked away in their respective bishie balls. The young girl was unsure as to whether or not she could handle more any more trouble. Shuiichi Minamono, a bishie that she was extremely fond of already after only acquiring him three weeks ago, was so calm and polite at most times, yet at some point or another he must have been running wild with a Yoko. Speaking of Yoko bishies, her own Yoko was the most difficult to manage. He was her first bishie. To this day, Erica had no idea how she captured him. The silver fox had been a younger san at the time, but still had been extremely fast and a competent fighter and stealthy fighter. Perhaps it was because the fox had to be one of the most peverted of all the bishies inhabiting Yu Yu Hakushou territory. Lord knew they were ranked up there with Tokaki, Kakashi, and Miroku on the harassing level. Erica also had a Duo Maxwell. The self-proclaimed God of Death, or Shin no Kami, was trouble incarnate. No matter where he was, what he did, or who was around, that kid found something to explode, steal, or just cause general mayhem with in a matter of seconds. Erica was certain her four bishies would be the death of her someday.

Kenshin appeared at her side, luckily for her after only a twenty minute wait, holding a magnificent sword that was perfectly balanced, sharp enough to cut a silk hankerchief in mid-air, and the perfect weight and length to cause as much damage as possible. Erica was quite impressed with his excellent choice. "Kenshin, that a beautiful sword," Erica said slowly as she examined the specimen he had presented to her. Biting her lip, she asked, "How much does it cost?"

"Two thousand dollars."

Erica's eyes opened wide. Quickly calculating the money her bishie had earned for her since she captured him, she smiled. "I can get it for you, after all, you have brought in more than five times that since I found you."

"Domo arigato gozaimashita, Erica-dono," Kenshin replied humbly with a deep bow. He knew that he was lucky to have such a generous and fair trainer. Few bishie trainers would spend so much money on their bishies for anything. Money seemed to be everything to trainers, but Erica knew that her bishies greatly deserved anything they asked for, within reason. She knew that a good sword was essential to battling against the higher-up bishies. After all, Kenshin was no longer a san anymore, but a sama.

Erica was proud of her bishies. They may be few, but they were well-trained and powerful. She was also on good terms with all of them; they were her best friends that she ever had the pleasure to be with. Her love for them was as her love for her family. They were dear to her as the brothers she left in the human world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_End Note_**

Please don't kill me for leaving it hanging like that. I just wanted to introduce Erica. I'm already fond of her. I think I might keep her around for a long while. She's cool. If you want to know what she looks like, check out the more recent reviews. The next chapter should pop up pretty soon. I have alot more time on my hands now as midterms are behind me. Yay! Anyways, the replies to any supportive review that I wished to reply to (in other words, all the chapter 15 reviews! ) are posted below. I wonder if Songwind ever reads this story...she still is my favorite bishie world writer. She was the person that got me hooked, if inadvertantly. Anyways, if you have reviewed, check and see if I replied to you!

**_Review Reply Section_**

Mew Karina: Thank you! Love to hear such kind words!

Just a girl... Brother character trainer... you know whom: Lol! Look! I updated! Aya may seem to be boring now, but wait till the sequel! Her star will shine then! As will a few as of yet undisclosed characters... The stars of this fic seems to be Isolde, Cherry, Ariel, and Angela as I have noticed. (Hope you like them crazy as they are...)

Dragon Ladysupreme: As always, your support is much appreciated. You rock, girl! :) Do you think this chapter was better than most of the others? I liked it the best (besides the bar scene) because it went more in depth that any of my other chapters. I think I've improved dramatically as a writer in these past few months. What do you think?

Spatial Monkey: Thanks for your generous help! It is much appreciated! Glad you like my fic. I do too. I'm sad I don't have any time to read my favorite stories or even work on my own. Very depressing. But now I'm back, sorta. I probably should update some of my other sadly neglected stories...

Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu: Wow, that's a mouthful. Your review was long. Very long. You get the award for longest profile review ever. Yah. It was nice of you to take the time to do that. I appreciate it very much. It is heartening to see someone have such a great interest in one's story. Makes a writer want to write more...was that too blatant of a hint? ???

One last thing....

**Preview to Battles and Destruction: Chapter: Undisclosed at this time. Wait and find out!**

"So, essentially what you're saying is, big, bad shadow things are possessing bishies and are out for blood?" Cherry asked, astonished at the news the head of the Bishounen and Bishoujo world had told her.

Aya Shinomori was no less shocked. Her eyes were wide, but they were not full of fear, as were the majority of the other trainers present. Being a fighter at heart in truth, her mind was already processing a plan of action to protect her friends, both bishie and human. Training with her bishies had helped her hone her already fabulous martial arts skills, making her an incredible fighter worthy to battle alongside many warrior bishies.

"I'm afraid, you are correct in your assessment, Ms. Cherry," ?-seikun replied gravely.

The Master Trainers now had to make a decision that would alter their lives and the Bishounen and Bishoujo world forever. They could leave to return to their homes in the human world, or they could stay and fight to protect their friends.

_**Fin.**_

That's all you get for now. That is only a small slice of one of the chapters I've already dreamed up. I can't wait to start posting my story! I've been planning it for a year already! It's well laid out, unlike most of my other stories. Yah. It's gonna be fun! It might have a R rating if I get detailed on battle scenes. It is highly unlikely though, since I feel sick at the sight of blood. I'd make a terrible nurse. Anyways, the sooner you review and get me hyped up on Bishies and Duels, the sooner I can post the first chapter of Battles and Destruction! Dramatic title, neh? Thought it up myself. I like using B & D. Just a nice combo. Ja ne!


	17. A Foolish Challenge

Author's Corner

Wow. Here I am again. My muses are sick right now, so I'm leaving them alone in peace.

Welcome to chapter 17 of B & D! I'm so happy I am catching up to my vaunted 23 chapters I had had posted before!

Is it just me, or are my chapters getting longer? Hmm... Anyways, enjoy a new chapter that will star two bumbling trainers (guess who) and a new rising star of B & D!

Disclaimer: Speak no evil, see no evil, hear no evil. I own naught.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Striding imperiously down the middle of the path to Junko Town, Anastasia, Risika, and their respective bishies made their way into the tiny, dusty town in Fushigi Yuugi territory. It was similar to a certain town in Sairou of the Fushigi Yuugi anime. Everywhere there were trainers running around like mad, buying rare weapons, food, and clothing, with their Genbu Shichiseishi bishies in tow. Those bishies were mostly Subaru types, some old, some young.

Anastasia had insisted on stopping at Junko town in hopes that they might find someone to duel with, she was afraid of letting her bishies get rusty. Risika didn't care one way or another. She really wanted a new bishie, that was all. Stopping a bit wouldn't hurt her goal.

The bubbly trainer saw a sight that made her blood leap with excitement. Anastasia saw a Kenshin. A Kenshin was extremely difficult to capture, whoever was his trainer must be no ordinary one. She wanted to duel that trainer.

Unfortunately for Anastasia, Risika caught sight of Kenshin's trainer first. Casually walking up to a young girl with dark brown hair and eyes that were adorned with glasses, with a beauty mark on her left upper cheek. "Is that your Kenshin?" Risika asked curiously.

Erica smiled uncertainly. "Who is this girl?" she thought. "Yes, he is," the young trainer replied hesitantly.

"Great!" Risika exclaimed. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Anastasia heard her friend's words, saw the trainer, and facepalmed. "Damnit, that girl is an idiot! Her sama is no where near trained enough to defeat a Kenshin!" she thought furiously.

For the first time that day, Erica grinned. Right after spending $2,000 on a sword for her powerful bishie, she was recieving a challenge from an obviously inexperienced trainer. "Fresh meat for the taking," she thought sadistically. "I would be honored to accept your challenge, if I may set the stakes," Erica murmered, keeping her eyes down to hide the crooked smile blossoming on her face. The dark haired trainer wasn't really cruel, she just knew when to jump at the opportunity, she was a shrewd bussiness woman.

Riska nodded her agreement. "Sure, what's the stakes?"

"Let's say three hundred dollars."

At that flat statement, Anastasia felt her blood boil. She was furious that that trainer was daring to take advantage of Risika's inexperience.

"Ok."

Mouth dropping open, Anastasia stared at her friend. "What?????!!!!" was the only thing that the flabbergasted girl could think.

"I have a few errands to run at the moment. I would like to meet you at the gym at the west end of the village at sunset. Are we agreed?" Erica kept a slight smile on her face that she schooled to be friendly and open.

"I'm cool with that. See ya at sunrise!" Risika said excitedly. Her blood was racing, this was going to be fun! Or so she thought. Anastasia knew that her friend was going to get toasted. Nice and crispy. But, thankfully, only in a metaphorically way. The duel was one Risika would never forget, it taught her to think things through carefully, not to challenge recklessly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, that's all for now. My mind might hiccup some more stuff later, so review! Ja ne!


End file.
